The Air of Change
by BlueFireKnight
Summary: A mysterious green light transports a down on his luck guy and turns him into a Quilava to fight a evil pokemon who has enslaved a forest of pokemon, now Craig must unite the forest's pokemon to get rid of this evil and return peace to the forest.
1. Chapter 1

Note – this is my first story so apologises if it is not up to standard

Amazing when you think of it that no matter where you go the air is never the same as one place. Well that's what I think anyways who am I do you ask well the names Craig and in terms of life mines sucks. I have parents who would rather I didn't exist and with no friends or other relatives no one would care if I just suddenly took off and never heard form me again. It's this type of care I get that gives me the freedom to go out to the garden jump a fence (avoiding the barbed wire which hurts like hell) and go to the top of a hill with a oak tree on the top and in a place like the Centre of Glasgow these types of places are hard to come by which aren't blocked by some god awful flats.

So here I am on this hill, which I kinda call my home as the one I "officially" live dosint have the same feeling as this hill. The feeling of peace, comfort and somewhere where I can ponder life and decide whether to have a kebab or just go home and have food there… kebab usually wins.

However today wasint going to be like any other day as officially on this day I vanish from the face of the earth which actually isn't too far from the truth, and where I end up has no kebabs but it's a minor downside to the many ups it has.

Anyways there I was lying under the tree using its many branches to give me some shade from the sun and just staring at the sky watching the vapour trails of aeroplanes leaving for some unknown destination and trying to figure out how to get myself out of the shit I had gotten into this time for you see im not very liked at school due to one stupid fact which in Glasgow schools is like going up and flykicking the pope, that fact was I didn't support Rangers or Celtic the two biggest soccer teams in Glasgow

Which is how the other day I had to fight off 3 guys from each side wanting me to support their team to prove to the other that their side is better which resulted in. 1 broken nose to a guy who had come to close to my knee, 2 guys with broken ribs after I had tackled them both into lockers damaging school property adding to list of crimes, and the remaining 3 guys getting taken out with some very stylish if clumsy footwork to their heads and ribs. Of course this meant I was the bad guy and the police were surely at home right now waiting for me.

So I adopted the lazy approach they want me they can come find me. Which would of worked if it had stayed sunny.

Looking up I saw dark clouds approaching which means one thing.

"Great now I am going to get wet or im going to get soaked either way I cant stay up here" I thought, time to leg it.

Getting up however I noticed something the sky was black but there was no rain, curiosity got the better of me so I decided to look up and I saw it. A green light, which seemed small at first. I thought it was a plane but it seemed different somehow then I saw it growing and starting to move as if it was searching for something lighting up wherever it landed

"What In the world" I whispered perplexed at what could be causing it however that thought was soon replaced by panic as it started to move towards me moving faster and faster by the second all thoughts went out of my head as I started to run but the light was faster it caught up with me and then I felt myself being grabbed as thought there was a rope around my midsection pulling me upwards towards the epicentre of the light and no matter how much I struggled I was stuck and looking down I decided that at around 20ft off the ground I should probably just go with the ride.

The tightness around my midsection which was dragging me upwards then twisted forcing me to look directly into the light and at the first glance of it I couldn't turn away and with me still travelling towards the light it started to glow brighter and brighter until it was burning into my retinas and I felt it travel the searing light burning into me and travelling through my body turning my body into a furnace, a fire roaring inside my body, my face touched the light and I felt no more.

The sound of a stream was the first thing I registered when I started to come to then the feeling of the grass beneath me and then my eyes opened and I could start to register where I was it was what seemed to be a Clearing in a forest with a stream flowing right through it and unlike where I just was there was no dark skies.

I looked around still lying on the grass and my first thought was "where am I"

"Look in the stream and your questions will be answered" a soft but cheerful voice replied

"Who's there and how did you know what I was thinking" looking around for the source of the voice but there was no one there so I decided to do as it said wouldn't of been the weirdest thing that had happened to me today so I tried to stand up and immediately felt something strange my arms seemed smaller as did my legs shrugging it off I walked towards the stream and peered in eyes widening in shock.

Because staring right back at me was an equally shocked Quilava.

"Ahhhhh" I shouted jumping back from the lake, heart pumping and not believing what I had just seen I decided to take another look and sure enough there was a Quilava staring right back at me mimicking my actions as I felt each part of my formerly human body realizing that all my skin was now fur and my ears were now pointed.

Then the entire weight of what has just happened hit me I had no idea where I was, I had somehow been turned into a Quilava, which I thought only existed in games and as a cartoon.

The shock of this was starting to sink in and I started to fall forwards sinking back into black. **B**ut before I lost consciousness I realized two things the first being that I was properly high or was simply dreaming and the second was me smelling the air and confirming that I was defiantly not in Scotland anymore.

Authors Note- Well this was the Fist chapter so please leave a review and any constructive criticism is very much appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note – Well here is chapter 2 hope you people enjoy itCraig's' pov

However it seemed I was not going to be left alone in the darkness of unconsciousness as after what seemed like a few seconds though it could have been hours I saw it again.

The green light. The light, which had taken me from my home and dumped me in this new world as a Quilava. But there was something different this time it was glowing as usual but it didn't seem to be as large and also it seemed to have more of a shape instead of looking like a searchlight beam. While I stared at it the light started to move but not around but the light itself started to mold itself into a shape while still glowing incredibly bright. Then it stopped quite suddenly and the light started to dim until a form appeared. Standing or rather floating in front of me was a small pixie like creature a mixture of cream and green fur on most of its body.

"Who are you, where am I?" The fear very noticeable in my voice

Celebi smiled "your questions will be answered but first calm down and second you are not high or dreaming" in a very familiar voice.

"You're the voice that told me to look in the stream, what happened to me?" I replied actually managing to calm down slightly though not completely

" I teleported you here and well humans aren't very lied around this area due to the fact that they capture pokemon without consideration for there families etc so I transformed you into a quilava in order to help me with something" she replied

"And what would that be?" I replied curiosity getting the better of me

Her face darkened and I knew that this was difficult for her " This forest was one of my favourite forests besides IlexForest. Pokemon were free to do what they wanted without angering someone else but that all changed when he arrived"

"Who's he?" I asked

"His name is Radcliff he's a Persian and a crafty one at that no one knows where he came from but all we know is that within three weeks he had managed to enslave most of the population in the centre of the forest and incited the remaining parts of the forest into paying him protection or started conflicts between different parts of the forests to secure his dominance" she replied anger crossing her face

"Why cant you stop him after all you're a legendary and can time travel at that?" I asked.

"He didn't achieve dominance by himself he relies on his personal army of Houndooms and Mightyena, and since Houndoom can use fire attacks and both are dark types I would have little effect on them even with me being a legendary I cant help the pokemon of the forest myself" she replied her cheerfulness gone by now

"So why did you bring me here? Cant you of found someone else and what can I do?" I am or rather was a human who could barely control life back there," I confessed

" I brought you here because you have the strength to fight Radcliff and his army with training of course, also because you always look for the peaceful option and you will need to use that to cease the conflicts between the different pokemon of the forest so everyone is committed to getting rid of Radcliff also the main chosen one is currently somewhere in the Unova region so he's unavailable but never mind you can get the job done just as well." She replied smiling at the last part to reassure me.

"If you think so ill try my best but what do you mean by conflicts between the pokemon?" I replied frowning as she revealed I was the second choice for doing this task.

She giggled at my frowning "don't worry you were first choice I was kidding," she stopped giggling and became more serious again the conflicts I speak of had underlying causes which Radcliff ignited causing the conflicts there are two conflicts that need to be sorted out if you are to succeed in this task"

"The first conflict is between the pokemon who live in or around the main water source. Lake Gaia in the west of the forest the first group include Totodile, Mudkip, Lotad, Lombre, Poliwag and Poliwhirl as its main inhabitants with their evolved forms being more higher up in command. Their leader is Fergus he's a Feraligatr. They are in conflict with the fish of the lake, which include Glodeen, Luvdisc, Phsyduck, Staryu and Starmie's and others they are lead by Ezekiel a Gyarados they are fighting over territory after Radcliff told both of the leaders that the other will not share the lake and will destroy them."

"The second conflict is between two different groups of grass pokemon in the East of the Forest one being made up of mostly Nuzleaf,s, Treecko,s, Grovyle,s and Shiftry they are lead by Sid a Sceptile they are at conflict with Chkorita's, Bayleef's, Bulbasaur's and members of its evolution line, Turtwigs and mebers of its evolution line also The leader of this group Melanie a Meganium has a Snivy as an advisor they are quite rare to find around here and I actually don't know what started this Conflict it was happening before Radcliff Arrived here I think it was started by Sid and Melanie's Parents years ago."

"So stop the two conflicts and I should be able to stop Radcliff?" I asked.

"Well not quite you will need to get others to join your cause these include the Bugs who mostly are in the west of the forest, the birds who roost in the south on the largest hill in the forest, The ground and rock types who inhabit the caves to the South west, The Eeveelutions in the north west and the ghosts who inhabit the old tower in the north east." With their help you should be able to overthrow Radcliff."

"So where do I start?" I asked

"You seem quite willing to do this task" she noticed, "I didn't have to convince you whatsoever"

"Well it seems you need help and I want to help and also it sounds better than going back from where I came from, its more fun." I replied smiling

Celebi returned the smile and started giggling again "true very true, and to answer your question you will start in the north of the forest known as no Mons zone basically the pokemon who inhabit here are either fleeing from Radcliff or are pokemon who are unnatural to find in a Forest and decide to live here as to avoid unwanted attention, hatred or fear because of them its easy to hide here due to the underground caves that are under the forest floor and are difficult to locate. I thought It was best to start you there safe until you can perfect your new form and its fire abilities."

"But how am I supposed to use the moves?" "They aren't exactly natural to me as a human" I replied

Celebi Smiled "Don't worry about that when you wake up you will be in the home of a Pokemon who I trust to assist you I've explained everything to him so he knows what to do and he will help you with your fire type moves and general adjustment to your new form."

"So is there anything else you need to tell me?" I asked most of my questions answered

"No I will contact you from time to time to help you and to offer guidance so all I can say is good luck and watch your head when you wake up." She replied giggling as she did so

"Okay thanks and wait what?" I asked but Celebi was starting to fade away into green light once again and soon she was gone leaving nothing to show she was there apart from my mission imprinted into my mind.

Authors note – so with Craig finally finding out why he has become a Quilava he now has a mission. To overthrow Radcliff the Persian who has taken over the forest but who is the Pokemon who will help Craig adjust to his new form and help him master his fire type abilities find out next time… and also please leave a review of what you thought or if your just a fan constructive criticism


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note- Here's chapter 3 if you have been reading this then hope you enjoy

Craig's Pov

Finally the darkness started to fade and I started to see light. I finally woke up and instantly the first question that went through my head was am I still a Quilava? So I sat upright and naturally hit the roof of whatever was above me "arghh son of a bitch" I shouted as pain erupted in my head.

"She warned you to watch your head" a voice said snickered

Looking around still rubbing my head I searched for the origin of the voice failing miserably as wherever I was it was quite dark.

" I would ask who was there but I cant see a thing" I asked

"Oh yeah sorry forgot about that" the voice replied I heard it move about for a few seconds then suddenly a hugs burst of flame erupted from what seemed like nowhere filling the room with light. Now finally being able to see I could see that I was in a cave quite a big cave but as I had already proven at some points it was quite low.

"So what do you think of the place?" the voice asked and looking around I finally found who was speaking it was a Vulpix, smiling but also I think I saw hope in his eyes.

"Looks pretty nice thought the ceiling is a bit low," I laughed

"True but when you're down here you get used to it" he replied "so did Celebi tell you I would be helping you master your fire attacks?"

"Yeah" I replied, "guessing we are starting now?"

"Absolutely come on." He said walking out.

"Hey wait up I don't even know your name," I shouted falling out of the bed and running after him"

"It's Clive and Celebi told me yours already Craig" he shouted back.

"Wow that was one of the shortest introductions I've ever had to give," I said walking behind Clive out of the cave.

"Right Celebi has told me to be your sort of teacher as you have no idea how to use a single fire attack not even ember so I've got my work cut out as it is, so here's what I want you to do". Clive said and pointed to a pile of rocks set up against a tree. "I want you to try and use a fire attack on those rocks and try and make a scorch mark on them.

"Uhhh okay" I got into position braced my legs pulled my head back and pretended fire was breathing out hoping that might trigger it. Things aren't that simple are they; the only thing it did was blow mildly hot air towards the rocks. "Uhhh yeah quick question how do I breathe fire?" I asked Clive.

He sighed softly "Celebi did not say this was going to be this hard, right imagine a fire deep inside you and when you want to release it feel that fire, the sheer intensity of it, force it to move until the fire on your back activates and then force that fire out through your mouth." "Also once you do it once it becomes almost natural, it's the first time which is more difficult."

I nodded, "right take two." Getting back in position I tried harder and I felt it, the same fire that I had felt when I looked into the green light, I imagined it moving and growing larger until I felt extreme heat coming off my back the fire on my back had been activated.

" What the hell?" I heard Clive shout from the background.

Smiling with the feeling of the fire inside me I forced it forward and let rip a huge blue flame, which streaked towards the rocks engulfing them and the tree which they rested on. I stopped the fire after a couple of seconds and Clive came and stood beside me both of us watching to see how badly damaged the rocks were the fire continued to burn until finally it started to die and the rocks and tree came into view

Me and Clive both stared eyes wide open as the dust that was a couple of minutes ago, a tree and a couple of rocks floated away with the breeze.

Turning to him I asked, "by the way, why did you say what the hell?"

He was still staring at the remains of his test but he still managed to answer "Oh that, yeah you have a blue back flame along with a blue flame for your attacks and I know a bit about it basically fire pokemon who have a blue flame have immense power and also their fire will never go out when it comes into contact with water. To put it simply you can go underwater and completely survive, until your lungs run out of oxygen."

"Sweet" I exclaimed "but uhh Clive you okay?"

"Yeah just.. Shocked that's all no idea you were going to have that amount of power when I made that test up. Anyways we need to get back inside one of Radcliff's scouts may of seen the smoke from that and may be coming to investigate."

So me and Clive turned round and headed back inside, once inside he went into another part of the cave and came back out with a mixture of berries, as we were both starving we ate them quite quickly and were soon just relaxing afterwards when a question that was nagging since I woke up finally got the better of me.

"Why are you helping Celebi Clive, I know that Radcliff has more than his fair share of enemies but why were you chosen to help me?"

I immediately regretted it as his face became deeply darker. "Sorry forget I said anything,"

"No you need to know this, to show you how much of a evil coward we are dealing with. When he first came here with his army most of the best fighters were killed within days, my parents who were both Ninetails and two of the strongest pokemon in the forest were one of the few good fighters left, I also had an adopted little sister who we found as an egg abandoned so we took the egg in and it hatched into a Cyndaquil, we named her Cynder."

"We were one good happy family until Radcliff came."

"He knew about my parents and how strong they were so he sent around 50 Houndooms and Mightyena's to attack our home to get rid of us, they took us by surprise while we slept."

"Mum and Dad tried to fight them off but it was a hopeless cause and they knew it. They told me to grab Cynder and run and not to look back no matter what. So I did."

"I ran as fast as I could but I was still quite young so I couldn't run very fast and with Cynder being carried in my mouth I wasint fast enough and we were soon caught and surrounded by the attackers. I tried to fight them off but they just forced me aside as if I was nothing. The leader of the group grabbed Cynder and took off with her but before he left he gave one final order."

"Kill the runt," "and took off with my little sister I don't know even to now what happened to her she could be one of his slaves labouring on building his palace. Or she could be dead I don't know even to this day."

"The grunts did as they were told they dragged me to a cliff and one of the Mightyena's used shadow ball on me blowing me off the cliff. By any other pokemon standards I should of died but I had just enough energy left to keep my heart beating long enough for Celebi to come along and rescue me".

"Since that time I've sworn that Radcliff will fall and now with you here we may have a chance to unite everyone against him" he finished tears now flowing thick and fierce down his face.

I went over to him putting my paw on his shoulder "don't worry we will find your sister and free everyone who is under enslavement an Radcliff will fall together we can do this."

He sniffed "thanks I shouldn't be crying hell im older than you im eighteen in human years Cynder was two years younger than me, I will find her no matter the cost."

I smiled glad to see that Clive was determined as I was to put Radcliff down "so do you know where we will start with the effort to put him out?" I asked

"Oh that's the easy part the ghosts and flying types already hate Radcliff so they will be easy to persuade but I want to start with the Eeveelutions as im friends with Shade she's an Umbreon and the daughter of Mike a Jolteon who leads the group if we can get them to follow us then we have a variety of troops we can use."

I nodded "right so tomorrow we head to the Eeveelutions and ask for their help in basic sense?"

"Kinda, we will meet Shade tomorrow I've already arranged a rendezvous point with her, she will then take us to Mike where we can discuss this with him. Before then I suggest we get a good nights sleep we are going to need it."

So I went to the bed while Clive quickly checked we had everything we would need for tomorrow, once that was done he climbed into his own bed but before blowing out the lights he paused.

"By the way Craig, watch your head in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note- here's chapter 4 hope you enjoy

Craig's pov

I awoke the next morning to see Clive already up and preparing to set off and minding my head to avoid a repeat of yesterday morning I got out of the bed and went over to Clive.

"So we all set?" I inquired.

"Yep we will meet Shade just outside of the Eeveelutions territory and she will escort us in where she has arranged for us to have a meeting with her father." Clive replied.

"But how are we supposed to convince them to help? we can't just go to them and say. Hey im a Quilava who as a human please follow me to help us destroy Radcliff they will think we are mad more than anything."

"Celebi has already spoken to all the groups saying who you are and that you have her blessing. The pokemon of the forest trust Celebi so they will follow you they just want to say what your made of first, just to be sure. The 4 groups that are fighting are the ones she hasn't been able to talk to; they will be the hard ones to convince." He replied knowing that would pretty much answer all my questions.

"In that case what are we waiting for?" I said darting out of the cave before turning back.

"By the way, quick question which way do we go?"

Clive sniggered and led the way through the forest for around ten minutes until we came to a stop in a clearing surrounded by rocks.

"Wait."

Looking around he sighed "Dammit Shade this really is not the best time." Under his breath

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to see what he was looking at.

Clive suddenly turned and fired a flame straight into the face of an Umbreon right behind us; knocking the Umbreon right off is feet.

"Shade how many times have I said you will never creep up on me?" Clive said looking down at the Umbreon.

"Urghh, lost count, and can you blame me for trying, come on im my groups best spy. Also thanks for going weak on the Flamethrower." She replied

"Anytime, Craig meet Shade, Shade meet Craig" Clive said

"So you're the Chosen one that Celebi sent to help us, hmm not bad physically you look in peak condition."

"Uhh thanks, I replied

"So Shade is your dad waiting for us?" Clive asked.

"Yep follow me." She replied

I followed Clive and Shade slightly behind them, trying to figure out how these two met and became friends as they were joking about, laughing and smiling and it appeared that Shade trying to creep up on us was a game of sorts for them. I was going to have to ask Clive later.

The forest started to become thinner until we reached a sort of valley and looking around I saw why the Eeveelutions had chose this place to live as above me Flareon's, Vaporeon's, hell there were some of every type of Eeveelutions above us meaning in an attack the Defenders would have the upper hand.

We continued walking down the valley and I felt every single eye from above and around staring at me but I didn't know if they were simply curious or were scared of me and what could happen if I was found here.

We finally arrived at a cave entrance we entered and sitting on a sort of throne was a Jolteon who seemed old but powerful. As soon as we entered all conversations stopped and everything was silent.

The Jolteon spoke "Clive it is good to see you again and I see you have brought the one that Celebi told me about."

"Yes Mike this is Craig, Craig this is Mike the leader of the Eeveelutions." Clive replied

I opened my mouth to speak but before I could Mike jumped off his throne and started to inspect me as though I was an animal at a pet show.

"Hmm looks strong, but is he up for the task?" "Clive what's your honest opinion of him?" Mike asked still circling me.

"He's more than ready his attacks are super charged, he has a blue flame, he seems strong willed and he knows what's important, so basically what we need in order to succeed."

"A blue flame you say? Hmmm interesting, and by supercharged what do you mean?" Mike inquired

Clive was about to answer but before he could answer something wizzed through the room slicing through the air and imbedding itself in the wall opposite the chamber.

"What was that?" I asked wondering what had just flew past us.

Mike ran to the wall inspecting it like he had been doing to me. "It's a leaf, we use these to send warnings of incoming pokemon it was sent by one of the Leafeon's on duty."

"Is it.. him?" Shade asked fear imbedded in her voice.

"Im afraid so." Mike said turning to me "Looks like we will get to see how strong you are in person Craig."

"Wait who's coming?" I asked.

"Radcliff. He's been trying to get us to submit to him for a while now but we always refuse. But we barely held off his last attack." "Shade get the Women and Children down into the safety chamber and defend them if we fail understand?"

"Yes Father, All Females and Children follow me!"

Mike then started ordering his soldiers into battle formations and called me and Clive over.

"Okay I want you two to lead my main strike force to seal up any breaches that occur in the lines you see a breach charge in there and re-secure it.

"Yes sir" we both said. Charging over to a group of waiting pokemon awaiting our commands.

Soon we were all ready. Waiting for the assault to begin. We didn't have to wait long. We soon heard the sounds of attacks and roars coming from the defensive lines and we awaited Mike's orders to advance.

And finally it came.

"Craig, Clive they've broken through part of the line on the right get in there and re- seal it." Barked Mike from on top of the cliff overseeing the battle.

"Right everyone CHARGE LIKE MADMEN!" I shouted making sure everyone heard.

Setting off we put all our thought to ahead, to the battle and I thought of something to make our attack even more deadly.

"Everyone form yourselves up so we make a V so when we hit we pierce in causing more damage!"

"But wont the person at the head of the V get a battering?" someone shouted

"I'll take care of that as I'll be at the head so form up!" I shouted back.

After finally getting into position with Clive behind ma and to my right and a Leafeon behind me and to my left we finally saw the battle zone and where we were to attack. A number of Mightyena and Houndooms had broken through and were starting to attack other Eeveelutions in the line.

But not for much longer as we were starting to close in and to make sure I didn't get hurt going in first I had an idea. I fired up my back flames and fired a flamethrower ahead of me and the wind blew it back towards me engulfing me in my own flames, not hurting me but turning me into a huge blue fireball hurtling straight for the breach in our lines with other Eeveelutions and Clive right behind me.

So I decided to make one last thing that had to be said given the situation.

"MEL GIBSON THIS IS HOW A TRUE SCOTSMAN CHARGES!"

The enemy didn't know what hit them. One minute they were about to completely overrun the Eeveelutions, the next some bloody huge great fireball had ploughed straight through them and the force of it knocked most of the Mightyena and Houndooms on the right flank back anyone still left standing was then quickly taken out by Clive and the Eeveelutions.

But it appeared my fireball technique worked better than I expected as I stopped only after I had cleared their lines and was able to attack them from behind. But I heard something, which made me think otherwise.

"What's happened to our right flank how have they been pushed back they should have been able to easily push through. How have those pathetic Eeveelutions managed to do that?" screamed a voice from on top of a hill near me creeping closer to it I managed to hear more of the conversation and see a small Poochyena.

"Sir I don't know" replied the Poochyena.

" Well then you had better get over there and start fighting" shouted the voice

"But sir I don't know how to fight, im too young." Replied the Poochyena I could tell it was scared to death.

"Oh really or are you just a coward Erwin, like your parents who didn't want to fight? Because you know the punishment for cowardice," the voice replied I could feel the venom from his voice as though he enjoyed scaring little children.

"Yes sir .. I'll go" replied the Poochyena scurrying off towards the battle.

"That should teach that runt and if he gets killed, meh who cares." Said the voice. Laughing. I was still trying to see who the owner of the voice was but getting any closer would mean I would get spotted and if who ever was here had guards I might be in trouble.

I heard footsteps and the owner of the voice came into view.

It was a Persian.

Thinking it over I knew it could be only one pokemon, someone who was heartless, evil and seemed to be such a coward that he sends children to do his fighting. It could only be Radcliff.

"Maybe its time I introduced myself to him and if there's guards they shouldn't be too hard." I thought. "But maybe I should mess with him first."

I started to move around the hill never staying in one place for a moment just under the lip of the hill so he couldn't look down and see me.

"Tut tut tut Radcliff sending kids to do your battles that's low." I said keeping myself moving.

"Who's there he shouted and I could tell he was alone as he sounded panicked.

"Yeah your not so strong now that no one else is here to help you, correct?" I replied

"Who are you?" he asked "I demand you reveal yourself" he shouted again. Wow he really was stubborn.

"Hmm nah im having too much fun but lets just say a small green pixie sent me." I replied struggling not to laugh.

"Celebi, so she is still around. No matter, whoever she sent couldn't be that strong". He replied confidence returning to his voice.

"Oh really" I said jumping on top of the hill staring down Radcliff. "Cause im Craig and im the guy who just took out most of your right flank, so if I were you I would tell your army to leave right now. I smirked at him daring him to make a move.

"Uhh, wait surely we can talk about this" he said starting to back away.

"Nope so bring it or surrender." I replied.

He gulped and charged me with his claws raised. I sighed and jumped back waiting for his claws to hit the ground, as soon as they did I charged forward tackling him in the ribs then followed up by using my paws to punch him sever times in the face.

He staggered completely dazed and hurting so I decided to continue I fired up my back flames and fired fire onto my paws charging towards him again and punching him straight between the eyes leaving a scorch mark on his face. He fell back tumbling down the hill.

From the top of the hill I looked down at him like a piece of dirt, he was wounded there was the scorch mark on his face, multiple bruises from where I had attacked and blood was starting to show from where I tackled him showing that I had managed to brake it.

He looked up at me, "No fair I wasint ready!" he screamed trying to shout foul so that Arceus would hear him and strike me down.

"Ready to turn tail and run yet?" I asked

"Grr this ain't the last you've heard of me Craig I swear it, everyone retreat" he screamed and looking over I saw his army disengage the Eeveelutions and were retreating. Looking back at him I saw him start to limp away.

"Come on Radcliff im sure you can run faster than that!" I shouted after him "here let me help you."

I powered up another flamethrower and fired it at his tail, causing said tail to catch fire, which really got Radcliff running. Soon he was a mere speck in the distance.

I had confronted Radcliff for the first time and won and looking at the Eeveelutions I saw that they had taken very few casualties and there were no death only injuries.

Yep today was a good day.

Authors Note – So Craig managed to defend the Eeveelutions and demonstrated to Radcliff that his time is coming to a close. Also about the Braveheart reference. Im sorry that film was so historically inaccurate it was unreal so that's why it was mentioned as it was. Anyways leave a review if you have anything to add.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note - here's chapter 5, hope you enjoy it. Clive will but no spoilers

Craig's pov

After seeing off Radcliff and his army I set back towards the Eeveelutions camp looking at the damage the battle had caused. Part of the cliff had collapsed, and several parts of the ground and cliff had crater holes from the impact of attacks.

Soon however I saw Clive wandering around searching for someone, probably me though because as soon as he saw me he came running over.

"Where did you disappear off to? You missed me knock this Mightyena straight out cold with a single tackle." He said smiling as he did so.

"Well my fireball method worked a little too well I went straight though their lines and ended up beating up Radcliff and setting his tail on fire. I replied laughing as I did.

"So that's why they fled, and Radcliff got the first beating of many. Brilliant, anyways we need to head back Mike wants to speak with us." Clive told me.

So we walked back towards the main chamber in the Eeveelutions camp noticing the celebrations already taking place because of the victory.

Inside the chamber Mike and Shade were talking to each other, but as soon as we walked in Shade stopped talking and ran over.

"Clive, Craig are you two okay?" she asked worryingly focused on Clive.

"Yeah we're fine" Clive replied seeming almost flustered at the attention he was getting from Shade.

Mike then came over "So Craig I saw everything very ingenious with the V formation and turning yourself into a fireball and I also saw you confronting Radcliff. Nice touch, setting his tail on fire, for Persians that's similar to a slap in the face."

"Im just glad there gone and no ones dead" Shade replied.

"Yes and it was thanks to you Craig I can see that Celebi was right to choose you. You have the complete trust of the Eeveelutions clan and can use us as you see fit to overthrow Radcliff. Mike said bowing slightly.

"Thank you sir, we will succeed in overthrowing him." I replied relieved that we had the first group of pokemon ready to follow us.

A Vaporeon rushed in suddenly sir there is someone wishing to speak with you he is a Gengar and says his name is Devon, he says it's urgent.

"Ahh very good timing even if I do say so myself, send him in." he replied, turning to me he said "Devon is head of the ghost pokemon, me and him are old friends and he sometimes comes and asks for our Umbreon's mainly Shade to help them raid Prisoner Convoys."

"Well at least it saves me walking to them I commented.

So we waited for Devon to enter which wasint that long floating in he seemed amazed that we were there at all.

"I have to say Mike, im shocked, when I heard Radcliff was sending his army to attack you I thought you would be finished, but here I am and no ones dead save the enemy, you have managed to capture several members of their army and you sent Radcliff running with his tail between his legs and on fire. Thanks to the apparent saviour that Celebi has sent us. Looking at me.

"It was nothing really, it was just what had to be done" I replied.

"No need to be modest and by that display I can say the Ghosts are more than willing to join you as well." Devon replied.

"But that's not the only reason im here, Mike we need to borrow Shade and a number of your Umbreon's to help us attack one of the biggest convoys we've ever recorded its way past one of our ambush points tonight so we will need a couple of Espeon as well to transport the prisoners to safe zones is that okay?" Devon asked.

"Devon you don't even need to ask, you know im always ready to help free Prisoners" Mike replied.

"Good and Craig I was wondering if you and Clive would join us incase things get out of hand? It probably won't but never too sure." Devon asked me.

"We would be honoured to" Clive and me both replied.

"And you know im always willing to do these missions" replied Shade walking over and standing beside us."

Devon smiled at us "good we leave in ten minutes, grab everything you may need and meet up with me at the entrance to the canyon."

Shade looked at us "Im going to go round everyone up, you coming Clive?"

"Yeah sure" he replied, both of them running off leaving just Mike and me.

Looking at Mike I asked him "You know what Devon said, about you capturing some of the enemy soldiers by any chance did you capture a Poochyena?"

"Yes why?" replied Mike looking at me strangely.

"When I was creeping up on Radcliff I heard him forcing a Poochyena to go and fight, threatening him saying that he knew the punishment for cowardice as his parents had tried not to fight. He didn't want to fight." I replied.

"So what he is still a part of Radcliff's army" replied Mike.

"No he was a member and since he seemed unwilling and more scared than anything, let me talk to him, just me and him he was a member of his army so will know troop numbers, enemy placements and similar things." I replied.

"Very well. Guards!" Mike shouted.

Two Jolteon's ran over and stood at attention. "Yes Sir" they replied

"Go into the prison and bring out that Poochyena we captured and bring him to the chamber here" Mike replied pointing to a chamber on the right.

When the guards left Mike turned to me. "I hope you are right about this, you have twenty minutes to convince him to turn over any information he has."

"That's a harsh way to look at it, he's only a kid." I replied.

"Yes but he's part of the wrong family. He replied walking off.

I sighed and went inside the chamber waiting for the guards to return. I dint have to wait long as soon both the guards arrived dragging the Poochyena along the ground as his legs were tied together, just at the entrance to the chamber they roughly tossed him in and shut the door.

He started turning his head looking around tying to see where he was. His eyes rested on me.

"Are you here to beat me up?" he asked fear dripping in his voice.

"No im here just to chat, but fist." I walked over to him, he instantly curled up in defence waiting for the blow to come but instead he felt something hot hit his shackles and them falling off. He looked up and saw me standing above him and he realised I had burned his shackles off so he could walk.

"Why did you free me?" he asked "im your enemy."

"No your not Erwin, I was on the hill with you and Radcliff. I know that you were threatened with death if you did not join the battle. I replied looking at the shock on his face.

"You…You heard that? You heard about what he said about my parents?" he replied timidly.

"Yes I know you didn't want to fight and that he forced you by saying about what happened to your parents" I replied.

"Well your right there I didn't want to fight, neither did my parents they were opposed to war especially my dad. He knew a war would ruin any sort of chance for any Mightyena to be seen as a decent pokemon and would cost the lives of many pokemon including Mightyena's. So Radcliff had him and my mother tried for treason, it wasint really a trial more of a show trial. The verdict was know before it started, my parents were taken to the nearest cliff and we sent plunging to their deaths. I was told that the same would happen to me if I did not do what Radcliff asked so I did. Replied Erwin tears streaming down his face.

I went over to him and placed my paw on his shoulder. "Listen if you help us overthrow Radcliff you will not have to fight again and you can make sure your parents deaths were not in vain. They wanted Mightyena's to be seen as decent pokemon well I say lets show them what they can do when led with the right pokemon with the right rules."

He sniffed "if I help you I can never go home where will I stay?"

"I will ask Mike if you can stay here, if he says no then you can stay with me okay?" I replied trying to reassure him.

"Okay ill help you what do you need to know?" he asked a fire in his eyes, a fire to do what his parents wanted, a fire to get rid of the pokemon who took away his parents.

I smiled at him "There is a prison convoy coming near the ghosts territory tonight. I was wondering if you knew about guard numbers? How many prisoners are on board? And if there are any traps we need to look out for?

He smiled "yeah I know which one your talking about, there's twenty guards mostly Houndooms as they can use their fire to see further ahead, there are around 30 pokemon on board all shackled so cannot attack, most of them are workers being sent to new work sites but there is a VIP in the middle cage I don't know who it is but Radcliff is determined that it does not escape."

"Right thanks stay here for just now and ill try and get Mike to let you stay here as you will be useful to us, but for now relax." I replied walking towards the door.

Leaving the chamber I saw Mike standing right near the door.

"Were you listening in on that conversation?" I asked angered that Mike had broken the agreement I had said.

"Yes sorry okay, but you don't need to ask if he can stay I saw that he did give you that information willingly so I suppose he can stay" he replied but this did not stop my anger.

"That's it your letting him stay because he gave us information!" I shouted startling him. "He's a kid who's parents were killed by Radcliff because they did not want to fight. Let me give you something to think about. I walked towards the entrance to the main chamber with Mike following.

I pointed at Clive who was talking with Shade "Clive and Erwin are not so different both their parents were killed by Radcliff for no reason but yet you treat Clive as if he was one of your own." I then pointed at one of the young Eevee's playing around "Those kids over there are around the same age as Erwin, if one of them was homeless you would take them in and provide food and shelter for them." I told him

Walking back towards the chamber I pointed inside at Erwin who was busy thinking over what the last twenty-four hours had been like. "look at him Mike and tell me he is just as dangerous as every single Mightyena you have fought." Mike did as I said and looked at Erwin.

"My Arceus.. Your right, man I've been so heartless but I thought all Mightyena's were evil but this guy simply isn't" he said backing out the room and looking guiltily at me.

I nodded at him "also he is strong for his age, smart and will be a great asset to have around so will you take him in and treat him as one of your own?"

"Of course ill have one of the females take him in." Mike replied. "Also you had better run Devon, Clive, Shade and the rest of the group are about to leave."

So less than 10 minutes later the Espeon's who were going to be used to ferry the prisoners out of the area via teleport had teleported the strike group to the ambush zone and Clive had already worked out a plan to attack the convoy.

"Okay thanks to the information Craig has been given, I have came up with this plan of attack. First Devon your ghosts will swoop in and take out the guards at the front of the convoy using a mixture of moves like shadow punch and shadow claw, at the same time Shade you and the Umbreon's will take out the guards at the rear and me and Craig will mop up any guards that are left. The cages that hold the pokemon will be easy to get into as Craig can simply melt the locks, once the cages are open lead the prisoners to the Espeon's who will then transport them to safety. We also need to secure the VIP that they have in the middle cage. Everyone understand their roles?"

"Yes sir" replied everyone so we then waited for the convoy.

Several hours later we started to hear the sounds of Houndoom's approaching so we all got into our positions and waited. Finally the first of the guards came round the corner soon followed by four cages filled with pokemon with another cage in the middle covered by a fabric of some sorts.

"That must be the VIP," I said to Clive pointing at the covered cage, Clive nodding in response.

The convoy continued on its path and I noticed that one on the Houndooms had a list of what appeared to be names of pokemon that were in the cages so I singled him out for my first target once the attack began.

I wouldn't have to wait long for that to happen as suddenly the Ghosts attacked taking out the guards at the front of the convoy in quick time, Shade had also taken out most of the rear guard by the time me and Clive began our attack. I saw Devon pick up a Houndoom lift him into the air and throw him into a group of Houndoom taking them all out, Shade was also doing well I saw her duck a flamethrower from one of the Houndoom's and used the momentum form her charge to smash the Houndoom into a tree snapping the tree and causing it to fall landing on said Houndoom.

I sighted the Houndoom with the list and charged straight in tackling him straight in the side taking him down, dodging his claws I fired a flamethrower right in his face, while not damaging him greatly it did give me a opening to smash a fist straight in-between his eyes.

Grabbing the list I started to start melting the locks of the cages at the front of the convoy while Clive did the same to the cages at the back as soon as we blasted the doors of the cages Ghosts and Umbreon's would get inside and start blasting the shackles off the pokemon and leading them back into the forest to where the Espeon's waited for them.

Me and Clive met up outside the VIP's cage and I passed Clive the list. "Find out who is in this cage while I get this cover off" I said.

Grabbing one end of the cover in my mouth I started tugging it trying to pull it off. It was snagged on something so I resorted to using both my mouth and my hands and finally the cover started to give. In this time Clive was still going through the list trying to figure out who was underneath it.

"Hey Craig I think I've found it says. Under no circumstances is this prisoner to be let out she is extremely powerful if she tries to escape you have the orders to kill on sight." Clive said.

"Does it give us a name?" I asked the cover was starting to rip from where it had snagged, wouldn't be long now.

Clive looked at the list again "No I don't think so wait, yeah it does her name is….." he stopped abruptly as at that same moment the cover came clean off.

Lying in the middle of the cage was a Quilava, it looked like it had been through hell, and I looked at Clive who was staring at the Quilava with shock and happiness written across his face.

"Uhh Clive who is she? Did you get a name?" I asked him trying to get him to snap out of his trance.

Clive whispered something before running to the cage but I managed to catch it on the wind "Cynder" Clive's quiet voice rang through my ears and I stared as Clive burst the lock on the cage and bounded into the cage, I quickly followed suit.

"Cynder!" cried Clive as he shook his sister trying to wake her up.

" I quickly checker her pulse "she's alive just asleep, she was probably hit by a sleeping powder before being put into the cage. But we need to get her out of here Clive come on ill carry her" I told him grabbing Cynder and putting her on my back.

We both quickly exited the cage and ran back into the forest, mostly everyone had left y the time we reached the place where the Espeon's were. There were a few Prisoners still remaining and Shade was there also. Spotting us she came over

"So Clive who was in the VIP cage?" she asked.

"Shade it was Cynder, I wish I could talk more but we got to get her back to our home I will contact you in the morning okay?" Clive replied.

"What! You found her, okay talk to you tomorrow just get her home," Shade exclaimed shock appearing on her face as well.

We quickly ran over to one of the Espeon's, who quickly transported us back to the cave. After he left we entered the cave and set Cynder down beside a fire. Both me and Clive then rested before finally I spoke.

"See I told you that you would find her" I said placing my paw on his shoulders.

He looked at me tears streaming down his eyes. "I know but I just can't believe I found her, after all these years I finally found her."

Authors note – Well Clive found Cynder a nice happy way to end this chapter please leave a review of what you thought and see you next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note- here's chapter six hope you enjoy it people.

Craig's pov

The next morning I awoke to see Clive not in his bed. Getting out off bed I walked into the main chamber of our cave to see him still keeping a watch over his sister.

"Mate have you went to sleep once tonight?" I asked him

"Nope, couldn't sleep. I lost her once I don't want to lose her again; im scared that if I went to sleep Radcliff might find her again. He relied.

"I take it you forgot then that you told Shade you would meet up with her today then?" I said.

"…..Arceusdammit!" Clive face pawed. "We were going to go and meet the leader of the bird pokemon to see if he's willing to join us as well.

"And you were going to tell me this when?" I replied.

"Well you were busy talking to Mike so I didn't have a chance to say. He sighed, "but what am I supposed to do?"

"Well why don't you go with Shade and I'll stay here and watch Cynder till you get back and she wakes up?" I replied.

"Are you sure man, im warning you if she wakes up and thinks your part of Radcliff's army she will beat the utter piss out of you." He said.

"Im sure she wont wake up till you get back they gave her a very large dose of that sleeping powder, now get going otherwise Shade will leave without you and she will be lonely" I sniggered.

"Shut up!" he shouted but I noticed his cheeks becoming slightly redder than they were before and he ran out.

After finishing my laughter I set about exploring the cave fully as I had never had a chance to fully explore it. After around an hour of exploring I had discovered that the cave was quite a large one.

I discovered a ladder which went up and down a floor, deciding to go up at first I discovered two guest chambers so that other pokemon could stay, a library with all sorts of maps, charts and books lining the walls, there was also a room which led out onto the cliff face giving an awe inspiring view of the entire forest from lake Gaia all the way to the Eeveelutions camp.

After taking in this view I decided to check out the bottom level this mainly consisted of escape tunnels leading to different exit points and a cellar, where I found a pile of berries stored.

"Jackpot!" I thought grabbing a few berries to take back up with me.

As I came back up the ladder and started eating the berries I thought at how chaotic the last few days had been. From being transformed into a pokemon and being told he was meant to save a forest from a evil ruler, to fighting in a huge battle, and having more and better friends than I ever did back where I came from.

Suddenly I noticed movement from the corner of my eye coming from beside the fire, and the sound of someone waking up.

It was Cynder.

Putting down my berries I walked over near her, watching her start to wake up. Her eyes started taking in her surroundings until her eyes rested on me. She jumped up activating her fire on her back.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she shouted giving me a death stare straight at me.

"Relax im not part of Radcliff's army, in fact im fighting against them, and you are in me and my friends home. I said calmly trying to calm her down.

Unfortunately it appeared that made the opposite happen.

"Oh yeah right, like I haven't heard that one before so if I were you id get my funeral organised in the next five seconds you have to live." She threatened increasing the intensity of her flame to intimidate me.

"Look I don't want to fight you" I said desperately trying to avoid a fight.

"Well I want to fight you so tough luck" and fired a huge blast of flame straight at me.

I dodged rolled over and activated my own back flame in order to deflect any more blasts of flame heading towards me. Which was a lucky call as another blast of flame was already halfway across the room, firing my own they collided I mid air they were equally matched as both flames pushed trying to gain the upper hand until they gave up and just exploded in the middle of the room blowing both of us off our feet.

I got up first and immediately dodged behind some cover thinking that I might be able to tire her out without hurting her as I knew I could not distract her with my flamethrower and get in close and stop her at close range as she didn't know the situation.

I heard her get up and could feel her searching around, sniffing the air and without me hearing any warning my cover got blasted into dust by another flamethrower throwing me into the wall.

"Okay so you survived more than five seconds but now your finished!" she laughed and fired her flamethrower at the roof sending the roof collapsing down burying me underneath a pile of rubble.

Buried underneath the rubble I realised that I wasint that badly hurt thanks to pure and utter luck after clearing my head of the stars I managed to use my claws to dig a hole so I could breathe and hear what was going on outside.

I could hear Cynder panting apparently it had taken a lot of her energy in order to defeat me and now it appeared she was trying to find the exit.

"Dammit where can this exit be" she exclaimed.

As she was frantically searching for the exit I managed to hear voices from outside.

"Im glad we managed to convince the Bird pokemon to join us" said a female voice. It was Shade which meant..

"Yeah I just hope Cynder hasn't woken up yet," replied Clive

"Im sure she will still be asleep Clive, anyways I'll see you tomorrow so we can head towards the lake." She replied.

"Yeah see you tomorrow " replied Clive.

I heard him approach the entrance to the cave; Cynder was in a different part of the cave still searching for the exit.

"What the hell!" Clive shouted obviously surveying the damage done to the surroundings.

I heard Cynder bound back into the room. And the sound of her activating her back flame.

"Oh great another one of Radcliff's soldiers" she said.

"What? No Cynder don't you recognise me?" replied Clive obviously hurt. By being mistaken for one of Radcliff's soldiers.

"Why would I recognise you" she replied.

"Well I suppose you were very young when we were separated. But don't you remember when you were young being wrapped up in a pile of leaves because you were freezing after staying up late. Mum and Dad were warming you up by blowing small amounts of fire near you so they were like light lights above your head, I was there as well jumping around trying to catch them, I ended up falling and faceplanting in the pile of leaves. Don't you remember me Cynder?" asked Clive desperately trying to make her remember who he was.

There was a heavy silence, I tried to peek an eye out of the hole I had made so I could try and see what was going on unfortunately all I was able to see was Cynders face. It was softer than when she was fighting me, as if she was now fighting a battle within herself to remember the good times before she was taken, and all the bad times since then.

Her face seemed a lot prettier than when she was fighting me. Wait where did that thought come from.

Her face became unreadable for a moment before she finally broke down crying.

"Clive is that really you?" she asked

"Yeah its me" Clive replied walking over to her and putting a paw on her shoulder. "I never gave up on finding you."

"Thanks. At least I helped you a bit; I beat up one of Radcliff's soldiers who was snooping around here before you came in." she replied smiling.

"What? That shouldn't be right Craig would of immediately beat the crap out of anyone coming in, I left him here to " said Clive said shocked slightly.

"Wait who's Craig?" asked Cynder.

"He was a human who's been turned into a Quilava by Celebi to get Rid of Radcliff by uniting all the different groups of pokemon in the forest. He's special as he is super strong with fire attacks, he can do deadly damage up close and he has a blue flame." Replied Clive still searching around for me.

"Wait a Quilava, with a blue flame and was here to stop anyone getting in… oh shit" Cynder replied face pawing her self.

"What?" asked Clive.

"That soldier I beat up. It was a Quilava with a blue flame." Replied Cynder.

Finally I decided that this was a long enough family reunion and decided to start shouting.

"Yeah… so if either of you two wouldn't mind can you get me out of this rubble!" I shouted.

An hour later they finally dug me out and I spent a while actually cleaning all the dust, dirt and small stones caught in my fur.

"Right now that that minor issue has been taken care off lets try first meeting again. I said. Stretching my hand out and Cynder doing the same our hands met in a handshake and I could have sworn I saw Cynder redden slightly when our hands touched.

"Hey my names Craig" I said.

"My names Cynder" she replied back.

Authors note- Well Now that Clive has his sister back hopefully the team will be even stronger. With the addition of the birds joining them. They now are going to try and end the first conflict, but that will be next time as for now im gonna.

**Craig- "You arsehole!"**

**Me – "what the hell, how are you out of the computer?"**

**Craig- "Who cares!" "You just made me get my ass kicked. What the hell!"**

**Me – "Well one of the people that reviewed said you should get beat so you learn some humility. And I thought getting beaten by Cynder was better than you getting beaten by oh say Radcliff."**

**Craig- "Or you could have just ignored it!"**

**Me- "But that's what reviews are there for. It's a way for readers to tell me how im doing and so on so forth."**

**Craig- "Okay I grant you that but you better give me another good reason why I shouldn't beat you** **up right now."**

**Me- holding up a bunch of cookies" I've got some pot filled cookies."**

**Craig- "Where the fuck did you get pot?"**

**Me- Got it off that Polish lad, then I put that in the cookie dough and there you have it pot cookies I was going to give them to folk and see how high they got.**

**Craig- wouldn't you get in real shit for that, one of them could take a allergic reaction or summit.**

**Me- "Well what do you suggest I do with them then?"**

**Craig- looking at the cookies. "We could test them"**

**Me- don't suppose its that bad an idea**

**Both of us reached out and took a cookie each and took a bite.**

**Craig- woah dude how much pot you put in these things. While struggling to stay upright.**

**Me- "I have no fucking clue man" while watching my room becoming very blurry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me- "Oh my god what the fuck! Surveying the damage of last night**

**Craig- (passed out over a chair.) oww man stop yelling.**

**Me-.. (Looking out the broken window) "uhhh Craig when did we chuck the couch**

**out of the window?"**

**Craig- "when we saw that freaky thing at the window so we grabbed the couch and threw it. Why?"**

**Me- "Well it appears that the thing at the window was an owl, but that's not the worse thing."**

**Craig- "How?"**

**Me- "Because there's a police car outside with a couch through the front window"**

**Craig- "Oh crap so we are cop killers now?"**

**Me- "No they got knocked out as they were mid way out the car when it hit."**

**Craig- "We still are in crap when they report that we threw a couch at them."**

**Me- "No I've got a great idea. I take the car to a repair shop get it fixed up, meanwhile you go take the cops back to the police station and place the cookies beside them, make sure they are found but you aren't seen. That means if they say anything the people that find them will look at the cookies, get them tested and they get chucked out for being on drugs."**

**Craig- "Right that may work ill start on that the now I'll get Clive to help if need be."**

**Me- "Right you do that and I'll call the guy at the repair shop and he will come pick it up. In the meantime I'd better start this chapter.**

**Craig-"Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please Nintendo don't sue us."**

**Me – What the hell I've not done a copyright thing ever so why are you starting now?"**

**Craig- "Im making sure that we don't get in more crap than we already are, also it kinda makes it a better intro than your usual begging for reviews."**

**Me- "Yeah your right now hurry up with those cops already!"**

Craig's pov

Awaking the next day. I went into the main chamber to see Cynder and Clive already up and talking while eating a bunch of berries.

"So what's the plan for today then?" I asked.

"Well yesterday the bird pokemon did decide to join us so I thought that we are ready to try and end one of the conflicts and looking at the ferocity of them both, the one at lake Gaia looks to be the most calm out of the two so we are going to try there first." Replied Clive.

"Is it okay if I come as well?" asked Cynder.

"Sure, Shades coming as well so we are more than able to defend ourselves except for me and Cynder we are vulnerable to the Water attacks so Craig you and Shade will do most of the talking because your resistant to water attacks. Clive replied.

"Okay then lets move out then." I said running out the cave.

"Craig once again you don't know the way!" Clive shouted.

"Yeah I do, you head north from here, turn west at the cliff face and its right there. I saw it from the viewing room up on the top floor!" I shouted back.

"Crap he does know the way this time, Cynder lets move, leg it!"

They finally caught up with me just before we managed to reach the cliff where Shade was waiting for us.

"So here's the plan we are going to go and meet with Fergus the leader of all the land/water pokemon around here and get his side of the story, then we will head to see Ezekiel who is in charge of the lake pokemon and find out what caused the conflict." She said.

So while our little group continued to move towards the lake I started noticing pokemon in the bushes. Walking closer to Clive I started seeing the shapes and number of them.

"Two lombre's to our left, a Totodile behind us to the right and a Poliwhirl in the bush coming up on the right, do we let them take us?" I whispered.

"Well it would save us a whole load of time trying to find Fergus" he replied.

So we told Cynder and Shade what the plan was, so five minutes later of walking we stopped.

"We know your following us, we are not here to cause any harm to anyone we just want to speak to Fergus!" I shouted

The variety of different pokemon who had been following us came out from their hiding spots and surrounded us and I could tell that they were not going to take us to Fergus without some persuasion.

"Well why would we do that because lets think about it there are three fire types here, hmm water vs. fire who wins, oh yeah, water so I suggest you just turn around and leave before we hurt you." Sneered the Poliwhirl.

"Yeah but maybe you forgot something im the daughter of the leader of the Eeveelutions" replied Shade getting into battle positions.

"And I have been sent by Celebi to save your sorry ass from Radcliff so if I were you id back off activating my back flame. Also your water attacks wont work on me so still want to fight?" I asked daring the Poliwhirl to attack.

"Fine then you asked for it," he said charging at me.

I waited till he was close enough ducking low to the ground igniting my fists, at the last moment when he was right above me I attacked jumping up with my fist heading straight for his face.

"FALCO PUNCH!" I shouted crashing my fist straight into his face sending him flying backwards, hitting a tree and falling to the ground unconscious.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

No one answered until a Mudkip walked over.

"Actually we were hoping you would knock him out he's been a complete douche recently, Fergus has been expecting you that Poliwhirl was disobeying his orders attacking you so we will just leave him here." The Mudkip said.

"So who are you?" asked Cynder

"The name's Alex and im supervisor to Fergus, we heard about what you have been doing so he told me to look out for you, follow me and ill take you to Fergus the others will check for any ambushes." Alex replied.

We followed Alex and the rest of the pokemon till we cam to the edge of the forest before we reached the lake where we discovered many pokemon wandering around, I noticed though that many were staring at the lake with longing on there face. We continued until we came to a massive Feraligatr who was busy chatting with a Totodile.

The rest of the pokemon peeled off leaving Me, Clive, Cynder, Shade and Alex with who could only be Fergus.

"Sir I brought the Quilava we have heard about along with the Daughter of Mike the leader of the Eeveelutions." Alex said.

Fergus turned around and surveyed the group standing before him.

"I must confess I am glad that you are here, you may be the only one who might be able to calm Ezekiel." Fergus said looking at me.

"What you mean calm, I got told that this was a open conflict with both sides attacking each other." I asked curious.

Fergus laughed "No, no, no. None of us know how it started but all of a sudden Ezekiel started attacking our pokemon and forcing them to go back on land. We need the water, you may of seen the pokemon here staring at the lake."

He sighed "It is so beautiful down there but since we are here we cant go in the water without being attacked, now our younglings including my son have never been in water and its distressing us as we love the water as much as they do."

"Don't worry Fergus we will talk to Ezekiel and see what he says and see if we cant solve this" I said.

"Thanks we are very vulnerable up here Radcliff has been attacking members of my group for a while now and its starting to cause severe casualties" He replied.

"So Radcliff has been doing well out of this situation, which means that he may be behind this. I snarled.

"But how will you be able to talk to Ezekiel? He lives near the bottom of the lake". Fergus asked.

"Well I can go underwater thanks to me having a blue flame and I can breathe underwater thanks to a complicated way of heating up the water making oxygen. So if someone can lead the way down to Fergus I should be able to do something." I replied.

"Guess that means I'll be doing that" Alex said stepping forward.

So that's how half an hour later I found myself underwater swimming through plants at the bottom of the lake avoiding Ezekiel's guards trying to reach his home.

As two Goldeen swan above us, me and Alex crouched low amongst the plants to avoid detection.

"How far are we from Ezekiel's home?" I asked.

"Not far now it's just over this hill," replied Mike.

"In which case lets move slowly and keep to the plants" I said crawling forward.

Alex was right; we came over the hill and gazed at Ezekiel's home. Or rather fortress.

There were guards everywhere. Adding to that the only way in seemed to be the main gate, which was a no go.

We swam to a part of the wall which wasint heavily guarded. And tried to think of way through, and where Ezekiel may be.

"That tall building there must be his quarters" I said pointing at the tall tower. "But how do we get in?"

"Uhh you do remember we are in water right so we can swim over the wall right?" asked Alex.

"…. Oh yeah" I replied face pawing.

So we swam to the top of the wall and peering over we saw how hugs this place was. It stretched for miles a vast array of houses, shops and everything you could think of and right in the middle was a huge complex of buildings with a huge tower straight in the middle Ezekiel's home.

"Okay you tell me one way we are getting in there," I said.

Alex looked around and spotted a poster. "Well there is one way, but you may not like it." He replied.

"What is it?" I asked.

"How good is your singing?" Mike asked pointing at the poster.

It was a poster advertising for a singing competition at the castle the winner would win a private dinner with Ezekiel. Something, which apparently meant a big deal down here as there was a huge crowd looking at the poster.

"Uhhh should we try as a group or as separate acts?" I asked worryingly.

"We have better chance of winning if we split up" he replied, "As it is we will have to disguise ourselves so we aren't attacked on site."

"Oh this is just gonna go brilliantly isn't it?" I replied sarcastically.

That night there was a throng of different pokemon all dressed up for the occasion. Me and Mike had gone for looking like Phsyduck's, even if I was abnormally large for being one.

Gradually the crowd thinned as pokemon were turned away until me and Alex were next in line, Alex was called next.

"Wish me luck," he said strolling into the room.

So I waited until less than a minute later Alex came running out fear etched on his face.

"Wow he's hard to please I opened my mouth and sung the first verse and he went berserk so I high tailed it out of there." Alex said.

"Well looks like it's all down to me" I said.

I walked in still adjusting to my costume. And inside was the biggest pokemon I had ever seen. Stretching at around 20ft was Ezekiel.

"Well what's your name?" Ezekiel asked yawning as he said it.

"Craig sir." I replied.

"Well get it over with" Ezekiel ordered lounging back waiting for what he seemed would be another rubbish attempt at music.

I handed a sheet over to a band sitting beside me and after studying it for a while got ready to play.

"Ready?" I asked them.

They nodded and started the beat.

(Music- Im on my way- The Proclaimers)

I'm on my way from misery to happiness today  
>I'm on my way from misery to happiness today<br>I'm on my way to what I want from this world  
>And years from now you'll make it to the next world<br>And everything that you receive up yonder  
>Is what you gave to me the day I wandered<p>

I took a right, I took a right turning yesterday  
>I took a right, I took a right turning yesterday<br>I took the road that brought me to your home town  
>I took the bus to streets that I could walk down<br>I walked the streets to find the one I'd looked for  
>I climbed the stair that led me to your front door<p>

And now that I don't want for anthing  
>I'd have Al Jolson sing "I'm sitting on top of the world"<p>

I'll do my best, I'll do my best to do the best I can  
>I'll do my best, I'll do my best to do the best I can<br>To keep my feet from jumping from the ground dear  
>To keep my heart from jumping through my mouth dear<br>To keep the past, the past and not the present  
>To try and learn when you teach me a lesson<p>

And now that I don't want for anything  
>I'd have Al Jolson sing "I'm sitting on top of the world".<p>

I finished and looked at Ezekiel. Who was staring at me in shock.

"I don't believe it, finally someone who can do great music. The competition is over you have won it by Far." He said smiling at me. "Go through that door on the right and keep going up and I will meet you shortly."

So I followed his command and came to a room with a table set up ready for two people. I sat and waited for Ezekiel to join me.

I didn't have to wait long as he floated in and took a seat opposite me.

"What are you waiting for" he said, "Dig in"

So I did and it was some of the most delicious food ive had in a while, but I could not forget the mission.

"So how goes the conflict with the land/water pokemon?" I asked.

Ezekiel stopped eating and sighed. "I never wanted this conflict to happen, me and Fergus got along great but he started it."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"My son who was a Magikarp was swimming around near where Fergus and his pokemon used to use. When he was there he was attacked and slashed across his back, the marks haven't healed at all. Once I discovered this I forced Fergus and his followers out of the lake." He replied.

A Magikarp suddenly swam in. going towards Ezekiel and snuggling into him.

"Speak of the devil here he is now." Ezekiel laughed.

His head then turned to a beeping noise.

"Oh really, now?" he turned to me "sorry I have to take this."

Ezekiel swam to a strange console and an image started to appear moving until it was on the floor and the light took shape into a pokemon I recognised immediately.

Radcliff.

"What is it Radcliff, im busy" Ezekiel said.

"I just want to know why you have been unable to completely destroy all of Fergus's group yet?" Radcliff snarled.

Ezekiel's son started acting differently and swam straight at Radcliff but passing right through him.

"He still dosint learn that im merely a projection of myself has he?" Radcliff smirked.

"Don't talk about my son like he's stupid" Ezekiel snarled "im only working with you because you told me you could get revenge for my son."

Turning to his son "also why do you hate Radcliff so much he's trying to help us take out the pokemon responsible for attacking you. "

"Yes he will get that, but only if you pick up the pace." Radcliff said.

I looked at Ezekiel's son he turned around and sulked in the corner. Swimming over to him I looked at his back and saw the claw marks, I knew straight from looking at them that the claws were not from Fergus, they were much smaller than Fergus's claws. Looking at Radcliff's claws I saw that they were much similar in size to the marks and a thought popped into my head.

Going closer to him I whispered to him " Listen is Radcliff the one that attacked you?"

He nodded his head.

"Okay listen I have an idea swim close to Radcliff so you are in the same position that he attacked you, hopefully your dad will see that his claws are identical and see he caused them." I whispered.

He nodded and started to swim towards Radcliff swimming low and waited for Radcliff to raise his paw.

"So do we agree to that then?" Radcliff said answering a conversation, which I had not been listening to raising his paw as a sign of agreement.

At that moment Ezekiel's son swan under that paw and positioned himself in a way so that Radcliff's claws were right above the marks on his body. I just hoped that with Ezekiel's extra height he would look down and notice this.

Luckily he did.

I watched Ezekiel's face as he looked down to where his son was and the change of his face to that of pure ferocious anger as it dawned on him.

"Is there something wrong Ezekiel?" Radcliff asked.

"Yes there is. Maybe you can tell me about how your claws match the scars on my sons back!" Ezekiel shouted.

"What?" looking down Radcliff saw what he was meaning "Oh shit."

"Looks like you have some explaining to do Radcliff" I smirked.

"Who are you to tell me what I have to do." He snarled at me.

Taking off my costume I revealed myself. "Im sure you remember me Radcliff, hows the tail?" I asked.

"You!" he snarled.

"I wouldn't be worried about me right now" I smirked pointing upwards.

Radcliff looked up where Ezekiel was powering up a hyper beam aiming at the console.

"No wait!" Radcliff shouted but the console was soon blown to pieces.

"Ezekiel turned to me "I know who you are now, Radcliff was ranting about you after you burned his tail, and now I have to go to Fergus and apologise, I've been such a fool." He said.

"No you weren't you were protecting your child now come up to the surface and let you and Fergus just talk things out." I said.

"In which case, what are we waiting for" he said and swam out the room.

"Wait! I need to find my friend first" I yelled after him.

After locating Alex we swam to the surface. Ezekiel broke the water first with me and Mike close behind.

Standing on the lake's edge was Clive, Cynder, Shade and Fergus.

Fergus stepped forward. But before he could speak Ezekiel cut him off.

"Fergus, I am so sorry for how me and my followers have acted, I had no idea it was Radcliff that attacked my son and not you. I hope you can forgive me."

"There is no need to apologise old friend" Fergus said.

"Well you and your pokemon are free to use the lake whenever you want from now on" Ezekiel said bowing.

"So I guess your both are both willing to help us overthrow Radcliff?" I asked.

"Yes" they both said "Whenever and wherever"

"Great" I said.

I swam to the shore where Cynder offered her hand in helping me get out of the water.

I grasped it and climbed out the water. Shaking all the water out of my fur.

Suddenly there were two more splashes and we turned to see two Luvdisc's appear floating one spotted Me and Cynder, the other spotted Clive and Shade. One swam closer to us and the other swam towards Clive and Shade.

"You two are destined to each other, forever and ever, you two are future mates and your love will be a testament to all others." They both said at the same time and the ducked beneath the water.

Ezekiel turned to us.

"So do we have a couple of lovebirds here?" he laughed.

"SHUT UP!" all four of us shouted blushing furiously.

**Me- "Finally got this chapter finished.**

**Craig- "Good news me and Clive managed to dump the cops, so we are in the clear."**

**Clive-" Yep so what happened to the cop's car?"**

**Me- "Oh that well got it sent over to a garage that I know and they are gonna do some stuff to it, just the usual."**

**Clive- "What do you mean the usual?"**

**Me- "You'll see, at least I managed to embarrass you all at the end of the chapter."**

**Craig – "Grr don't worry I have a plan to get you back, I just have to wait."**

**Me- "Whatever man."**

**Clive – "Also what was with Craig being able to burn the water to make oxygen bullcrap you said?"**

**Me-"its called shut the hell up I never sat chemistry so for the sake of making things easier forget about it."**

**Craig- "Kinda lazy"**

**Me- "No a Snorlax is lazy."**

**Craig- "Your about the same weight as one"**

**Me-" Hmm wonder how much it will hurt to have Cynder beat the crap out of you again"**

**Craig- blushing "Shut up and actually upload this thing before the fans that do read this story start ditching you!"**

**Me- "Okay and to those fans leave a review of what you thought and if you have any suggestions.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me- "finally got time to get this shit done!"**

**Craig- "About bloody time man."**

**Clive- "you just want him to write the next chapter so you can get some more love time with my sis."**

**Craig- "you can't talk Clive what about you and Shade?"**

**Clive- "shut up!"**

**Me- "Anyways you both won't have long to wait for your love time."**

**Craig- "And don't think I've forgotten my oath to get revenge on you."**

**Me- "Whatever man right who wants to do the disclaimer?"**

**Everyone- "Not it!"**

**Me- "Well someone has to do it"**

**Cynder walking in**

**Cynder- "Why's everyone saying not it?"**

**Me- "And here's the solution, Cynder your doing the disclaimer!"**

**Cynder- "What?" Grr BlueFireKnight does not own pokemon although if he did it would be seriously messed up.**

**Me-"…. Probably true there."**

Craig's pov

The next morning me and Clive discussed what our next plan should be and we decided that we should focus on gaining the Bugs and the Ground/Rock type pokemon to join the cause and then focus on the conflict between the two grass pokemon groups.

"So how do we do this? as you know Radcliff is probably on to our plan to unite all the pokemon so we need to move quickly." I said.

"How about Me and Shade take the Ground/Rock types as Shade out of all of us is the only one who can take them?" Clive replied.

"So me and Cynder go and ask the Bugs?" I asked.

"Yeah, as soon as they get up we'll tell them" Clive replied.

We didn't have to wait long as soon both Shade and Cynder had awoken.

"So what's the plan for today then?" asked Cynder.

"Well me and Shade are going top go and negotiate with the Ground/Rock Pokemon while you and Craig go and talk with the Bug Pokemon" Clive said with a smirk looking at Cynder.

Cynder blushed and looked at the ground. Clive looked at me still smirking implying that perhaps I should ask her out.

"I will do it when you do the same to your Dark Flame." I replied laughing at Clive's face losing the smirk within ten seconds and also blushing.

Mocking aside we geared up for the day's task and soon we set off with Clive and Shade going one way and me and Cynder going another.

"So are you feeling a lot better since we rescued you?" I asked realizing I had never asked her about that before.

"Oh you have no idea, the feeling of freedom and the fact I don't have to ask one of the guards for more food or water makes life even greater out here." She replied laughing.

"True, and I suppose reuniting with Clive was an added bonus?" I asked.

"Yeah it took me a while to recognise him at first cause as you know it has been a while, at least I know there are three people out there who would be there for me in any situation, even if one of them got beaten up by me and buried." Cynder replied smirking at me.

"Hey that wasint a fair fight, I couldn't hit you and you know that!" I replied laughing.

"Yes I suppose I was a bit … unreasonable." She replied grinning.

"A Bit?" I asked laughing.

But before she could retort we suddenly felt the ground beneath us give way.

We fell and just when I thought we were goners we hit something sticky which stopped our fall very quickly.

We tried to get up but we were stuck and after looking around I realised we were in a spider's web at the bottom of the hole and I could see a hole dug into the side of the wall.

The fact we were in a spiders web was confirmed when two Ariados's came in.

"Ahh another two pokemon fallen into the trap" the first one said.

"Just tie the net and lets bring them to Joel" the other one said.

Cynder was about to protest but I put a hand to her mouth.

"Joel is obviously their leader if we get taken to him then we may be able to presuade him to help us." I said looking at her, begging her to trust me.

We were draged by the Ariados's for a while going through what appeared to be a maze of tunnels and I could see how Raedcliff had been unable to put the Bug types under his control.

Get lost down here and no one would see you ever again.

Soon we arrived in a chamber, magnificant in design and size and in the middle there was a throne of sorts and on top of it was a Scyther.

The Ariados's dragged us to the bottom of the throne and left us, scuttiling away.

The Scyther turned and looked down at the two of us.

"Unusual, I didn't know Radcliff used Quilava's now" he said

"If I had a berry for every time I had been mistaken as working for Radcliff I would be a Snorlax." I retorted.

"Cheek will get you nowhere boy!" He snarled his blades raised.

"Sorry sir, no we are not members of Radcliff's army on the contrary we have been fighting against him and unstinting all the different groups of pokemon to fight against him." I said looking at him with determination on my face.

"So you're the one Celebi told me about, you don't look special to me" he smirked.

"Why don't you let me go and let me show you what I am capable of." I said.

"Craig what are you doing? We are supposed to get him on our side not fight him." Cynder whispered urgently to me.

"Trust me Cynder." I replied not braking contact with Joel.

We continued the stare down for a while the tension rising until Joel charged forward his blade coming down towards us.

"Ahh!" Cynder screamed snuggling into me in fear.

I kept my eyes open as I watched Joel's blade cut through the web freeing us but Cynder continued snuggling into me still screaming.

Joel looked at me and pointed at Cynder as a way of saying shouldn't I tell her to stop.

Looking at him I shook my head showing him to keep it going just a little bit longer.

I decided I should stop enjoying the feeling of Cynder's head so close to me and bent my head to hers.

"Uhh Cynder you can open your eyes now." I said to her.

She removed her head and looking around realised that the web was cut.

"How are we still alive?" she asked.

"Easy I could tell that Joel was a old leader and loved a fight due to how he acted when I was cheeky to him so I hoped he would appreciate me getting his blood boiling." I replied.

"An accurate presumption, plus I trust Celebi with everything." Joel said.

Turning to him I asked "So I take it you are willing to join us in overthrowing Radcliff?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Joel replied.

"Just making sure," I said.

"Well the least I can do is let you two stay the night, Radcliff's forces patrol the surface around here at this time so it's best to leave in the morning.

Looking at Cynder I asked "Is that okay?"

She nodded "yeah it dosint seem too bad here."

"I will have two guards come and escort you to your rooms but first Craig may I have a quick word?" Joel asked.

"Sure" I replied walking over to Joel and we walked for a while till we were out of earshot of anyone.

"Im a old warrior so I know the odds, you know that even with all the Pokemon's help we will be lucky to succeed?" Joel said to me.

"I know it wont be easy but we can and will win, we need to win in order for any of us to live peacefully." I replied.

"True, but why are you fighting? Is it because Celebi told you to?" he asked.

"At first, slightly although this life is better than my old one." But now after seeing the beauty of this place and the Pokemon who inhabit it I want to help and I know I can." I replied.

"Radcliff has hurt many Pokemon during his rule, he needs to stop before more pokemon are killed by his paws." Joel said.

"I know his army killed my friends parents when they were very young." I replied.

"Clive and Cynder?" he asked.

"Yeah how do you know, also how is Clive know by absolutely everyone in this forest?" I asked.

Joel chuckled. "His parents were very powerful and well known for their kindness, plus I was a close family friend but Cynder wont remember me as she was still an egg when I last saw her and Clive's parents , but I still feel like I need to help them in any way possible." He replied.

Smirking he put his blade on my shoulder so it was resting across my neck. "And as such I need to make sure that anyone who may be crushing on Cynder or Clive is a decent Pokemon and will do them good." He said.

I gulped. "That obvious?" I asked.

"Yes" he replied.

"So am I a decent Pokemon?" I asked eyes crossed looking at the blade.

Joel laughed and removed his blade "I ain't gonna stand in the way of love. Heck I think I have a way for both of you to tell each other how you feel."

"And that is?" I asked.

"No point telling you the now. I will send a guard to take you through one of the tunnels which leads to the top of a hill with a view of part of the forest where you will see one of the many beautiful sights this world has to offer." He replied.

So I waited me and Cynder were in different rooms so I didn't know if she had been told what Joel had planned, a few hours later a Beedrill appeared and it was obvious he was there to take me to the place that Joel had told me about.

He led me through the underground labyrinth until I started to see light at the end of the tunnel. He led me out onto a cliff and looking out across the view it was simply marvellous.

The view was of the forest and the shadows they projected from the setting sun hit the surrounding cliff walls. Truly one of the best things I had seen since I had come into this world, well behind a certain pokemon that I know.

I was admiring this view before I sensed someone's presence behind me. Turning I saw Cynder standing there staring at the scenery as well.

"What did Joel say to you about why he was sending us up here?" Cynder asked walking over and sitting beside me.

"Just said it was a good place to go, yourself?" I replied nervously.

"Same." She replied.

We stared in silence across the view in front of us the sun still setting casting its orange glow across the valley intensifying the view.

Staring at this view I decided I had to pluck up the courage and hope that Cynder wouldn't blast me off the cliff.

"So what do you want to do when Radcliff is overthrown?" I asked.

"I don't actually know I've never thought about it." She replied

"You must have some idea," I said laughing slightly to calm my fears.

"Well I would like to settle down, help look after any of the young pokemon and maybe find a man to start a family with." She replied looking down towards her feet so I couldn't see her face.

"You got anyone in your sights to fill that role then I asked." My voice almost getting caught in my throat awaiting her answer.

"Well… yeah there is someone I like that much." She replied.

My heart sank I could feel it travelling down my body. "Do I know the lucky pokemon then?" I asked trying to sound upbeat.

"Yep" she replied.

"Well come on then, spill the beans who is he?" I asked.

"There's no point he would never like me, he could have any female he wanted he's that famous." She replied.

"No point keeping it a secret then" I said wanting to know the name of the pokemon who had broken my heart.

"Promise not to laugh or be angry." She asked.

"Of course" I replied although the second part was debatable in my head.

"Okay… you" she said and I saw tears starting to fall as she thought that I would now reject her for some other female.

I stood there shocked, she liked me it started to sink in and my heart glued itself back together and rose again till it was back in place. Using my paw I grabbed Cynder's head lightly and pulled her head upwards until we were staring into each other's eyes.

"Cynder I would never want any other female, only you." I said leaning forwards and pressing my lips to her's.

I kept my eyes open so I could see her reaction, The shock of what I had just said and done was evident in her eyes but then they closed and she returned the kiss, I followed suit, closing my eyes to the world and focused on showing Cynder how much loved her.

From anyone watching it was a picture perfect sight. The two Quilava's expressing their love with the sun setting casting its glow on the couple as if blessing them with eternal love.

**Everyone besides Craig and Cynder- AWWWWWWW.**

**Craig and Cynder blushing in the corner were desperately trying not to smile.**

**Craig- looking at me "I'm gonna get you back for this."**

**Me- "Why, I thought you would love this."**

**Craig-"Yeah but it was too mushy"**

**Clive-"Sometimes mushy works."**

**Doorbell rings**

**Me- "Hang on ill be right back."**

**Craig- "And now my revenge plan can begin."**

**Clive- "Why are you logging onto BlueFireKnights's profile?"**

**Craig-"I will tell you once im in, right now where's poll's. Aha got it."**

**Clive- looking at what Craig was doing "Oh that is evil!"**

**Craig- "I know"**

**Cynder- "Arceus why do I love you so much"**

**Craig- "Cause it's me and who dosint love a Scotsman**

**Clive- "English people before unification"**

**Craig- "Okay that's one, look I've done worse."**

**Cynder- Sighing, "What did you do?"**

**Craig- "Uhhh I may of went to the guy who refereed in the Scotland vs. Czech Republic match and murdered him."**

**Clive and Cynder- "That's not bad he deserved it the stupid arese."**

**Me- Walking back in "Right that was the.. Craig what the hell are you doing on my computer!"**

**Craig- "Revenge!"**

**Me- "What have you done."**

**Craig- "Simply made a poll saying what your next story will be after this one and they have three choices all of which will be Action/Romance. First a sequel to The Air Of Change, Second a Spin off following the adventures of one of Me and Cynder's son's."**

**Cynder-"Who said we are having eggs?"**

**Craig- looking at her "Trust me, knowing us we will have at least three."**

**Me- "Okay then what's the last choice."**

**Craig- "Oh yeah, this is my revenge. The final choice is…. A My Little Pony Story"**

**Me-"What!"**

**Craig- "The poll will end once the final chapter has been completed and the result will be down here at the end of the story.**

**Me- "….Fuck."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me- "Finally got time to do this one so hallelujah**

**Craig- "So how's the poll coming?"**

**Me- "Not as well as you thought as only one person has voted, except that one person voted for My little Pony"**

**Craig- "Well that's good then, ill get my revenge but readers if you do have time then please vote so we know what you the readers want to see."**

**Cynder-"By the way, who was at the door in the last chapter?"**

**Me- "Oh that was the guy who I gave that police car to, he says its done and pimped out to hell."**

**Craig- "Excellent when can we pick it up man"**

**Cynder-"Uhhh….How did you guys get a cop car?"**

**Me, Clive and Craig- "Just found it"**

**Cynder- "So who's doing the disclaimer, NOT IT!"**

**Me and Craig- "Not it!"**

**Clive- "Not.. Dammit BlueFireKnight does not own pokemon that honour goes to Nintendo.**

* * *

><p><span>Craig's POV<span>

I awoke the next day and looked to my side, Cynder was still beside me looking around I realized we were still on the cliff where last night I had finally admitted my feelings and Cynder had returned them.

I gazed at her sleeping figure for a little while longer before deciding to try and find Joel so he could get us a way to get back home to rendezvous with Shade and Clive.

Walking outside I saw an Ariados waiting outside; looking at me he awkwardly came over.

"Uhh. Joel told me to get you once you woke up to discuss how you will get home and listen sorry about trapping you in that web. Its standard procedure." He said.

"Its fine, like you said standard procedure" I replied, "now shall we go see Joel?"

He nodded his head and started scuttling down the tunnel with me following until we reached the main chamber where Joel sat discussing something with two Butterfree.

Noticing me he smiled and finished his conversation with the Butterfree and walked over still smiling.

"So I am guessing the place I sent you both had the desired effect?" he asked.

"Yep" I replied smiling as well.

"So did you and Cynder get frisky while you were alone together?" he asked his eyebrow raised suggestively.

I blushed "It's a bit soon don't you think?" I asked

"For true love there is never a too soon." He replied.

"Anyways how are me and Cynder getting back to our home so we can meet with Clive and Shade?" I asked.

"Don't worry we have that sorted as well, I'll send a guard to get Cynder and we will get you ready to leave." He replied.

So I did what he told me and waited with him for Cynder to arrive.

We didn't have to wait long as another Ariados arrived with Cynder in tow, she looked at me and darted over licking my face.

"I wondered where you went off to, I was scared it was a dream." She said blushing.

"Cynder this ain't a dream just reality and that's what's great about it." I replied back kissing her.

"Wow I've heard mushy but that takes the biscuit" Joel laughed behind us.

We both jumped as we had forgotten that he was behind us, with our faces turning red as a result.

"So what if we're mushy it ain't a crime." I replied.

"For a powerful warrior such as you acting mushy may be." Joel replied laughing.

I ignored this last piece and instead decided to ask how we were getting home.

"So have Radcliff's patrols moved on so that we can get back home?" I asked.

Joel for some reason sweat-dropped.

"Uhhh well you see…. One of my Soldiers was on patrol and came across this massive pile of building materials for Radcliff's palace so he kinda hid parts of them across parts of the forest. So as such Radcliff's forces are as we speak going through every single tree and down every hole trying to find the stuff. So we cant use the surface."

"So what do we do then?" Cynder asked.

"Well we do have an idea but you two aren't going to like it so is it okay if we blindfold you so neither of you two run for you lives?" Joel asked holding up two blindfolds made of leaves.

"Uhh … Okay." Me and Cynder both replied taking the blindfolds and putting them on. And Joel led us through what appeared to be more of the tunnels. We couldn't see exactly where we were going as well.. We were blindfolded.

"Okay now there is a drop here so just drop down and lie there, ill take off the blindfolds after." Joel said.

So I jumped down and landed in some sort of sticky substance and doing what Joel told me to do I lay down. Cynder quickly followed. Joel then cut off our blindfolds.

I looked around and realized we were in another spiders web but looking around I saw something which made my heart stop.

The web was wrapped around two stone pillars and then the part of the web we were on had been pulled back and a small part had been stuck to the wall behind us, making it look V shaped, and right in front of us was the open sky with the forest below us.

It took only a few seconds for me to realize what was about to happen.

"WHAT THE FUCK JOEL?" I screamed.

"I knew you would say that Craig and don't worry if our calculations are correct you will land in the stream near your home." Joel replied trying to calm me down.

"AND WHAT IF YOUR CALCULATIONS ARE WRONG!" I shouted Joel failing to calm me down.

"What are you two talking about?" Cynder asked.

Joel sweat-dropped. "If our calculations are wrong then… Radcliff may be getting some surprise visitors in his palace."

"WHAT" I shouted.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS ARE ON ABOUT?" Cynder yelled getting our attention.

"We are in a catapult and Joel is going to use it to fling us home" I said dropping the bombshell on her.

"He wouldn't do that, you have any idea how stupid that would be. It would be easier to just wait until Radcliff's army has moved on." Cynder replied.

"Yeah but you both need to get back home, rendezvous with Shade and Clive and stop the conflict between the two grass Pokemon groups." Joel replied.

I looked at his blade and saw it starting to rise up above the single strand of web that was holding us in place.

"Cynder I would hold on to something." I said resigning myself to my fate.

"I told you he wont do it." Cynder replied looking at me with a confident expression on her face.

Joel's blade started to come down. And I quickly grabbed hold of Cynder.

His blade cut through the web.

The web sprang forward flinging me and Cynder straight out of the web and through the air and during the entire flight all I heard was not the wind, but one single word coming from two separate voices.

"SHIT!"

I awoke and looking around I experienced déjà vu. I was in the stream which I had first seen my new self. And looking around it seemed exactly the same except for Cynder being stuck up a tree.

"I am going to kill Joel next time I see him" I thought as I climbed out of the stream and went over to the tree Cynder was stuck in.

"Hey Cynder you okay?" I asked hoping she was awake.

"Oww my head." Cynder groaned clutching her head.

"Be careful Cynder, you do know you're in a tree?" I asked.

Apparently she did not as just after I said that there was a cracking sound and the branch Cynder was being supported by snapped. And she fell landing on top of me in a compromising position.

Lying there I prayed that on one had saw this and had misinterpreted what was going on.

Cynder and me untangled ourselves from each other and after brushing ourselves off we headed back towards home.

After around 10 minutes of walking we finally started to see the outline of the cave and we started sprinting towards it wondering if like us Clive and Shade had a difficult time of getting home as well.

We finally made it to the entrance and we could hear voices inside.

"So how do we go about telling Clive about us?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I don't care either." She replied leaning forward and sharing another kiss with me before we both headed inside.

But as we headed into the Main chamber Shade and Clive were nowhere to be seen.

"Where the heck are they?" Cynder asked.

I suddenly looked up as I head noises coming from upstairs.

"Can you hear that? Its coming from upstairs." I asked.

We both decided to investigate and after climbing up the ladder we stood outside the room which I had found to have a great view of the forest.

Peeking in I saw a certain Vulpix and Umbreon connected by the lips.

Snickering I looked towards Cynder. "Looks like we aren't the only one to confess feelings to another." I said pointing around the corner.

Cynder looked and also started to snicker and we both decided to wait just a little bit longer to interrupt them.

After what Me and Cynder considered a reasonable amount of time we both walked out from behind the corner and simultaneously shouted.

"OI LOVEBIRDS!" making the said lovebirds jump out of their skins.

This resulted in Me and Cynder getting chased around the cave by Clive and Shade who were slightly pissed with getting interrupted.

After they had worn themselves out we sat in the main chamber to discuss the past days events.

"Well the Bugs have agreed to join us, what about the Rock/Ground types?" I asked Clive.

"Yeah they are with us as well" replied Clive.

"So tomorrow we go and try and bring peace to the conflict between the Two grass groups?" I asked.

"Yeah, but for now im absolutely shattered so I'm going to turn in" Clive yawned.

"Shade sharing the bed?" I asked laughing as I did.

"Yes, and shut up." Clive retorted blushing.

"Mate its no problem as long as you don't mind Me and Cynder doing the same." I said hoping he would get the hint.

"Sure, whatever he said continuing to walk on. Before what I said Clicked.

"WAIT. WHAT?" He shouted.

"Yeah, you two weren't the only one to confess feelings for another." I replied.

"About time, wondered when you would." Clive said.

"Coming from you that's a bit hypocritical." I retorted.

"How so?" Clive asked.

"Well I've been in this world for around two weeks Cynder has been here id say a week so I've went pretty fast you on the other hand have known Shade most of your life." I replied.

"Shut up" Clive groaned continuing to the bedchamber with Shade following with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- "So looks like we have two couples now."<strong>

**Everyone Else – "SHUT UP."**

**Me- "Well I would continue taking the mick but I've got to plan out the next three chapters."**

**Shade- "So this story is ending in three chapters?"**

**Me- "Afraid so but you never know if more people vote in the poll then we may get to see you guys again if they vote for the sequel to this."**

**Craig- "Otherwise we get the spin off or My Little Pony"**

**Clive- "Yeah but on another note when are we going to get that cop car back?"**

**Me- "The guy said he will drop it off tommorow and i've already got a place to hide it just in case."**

**Shade- "What Police Car?"**

**Cynder- "Dont ask they Wouldn't tell me."**

**Craig- "Yes, we may tell you in the future once we are positivly sure that the Pot okkies fiasco has blown over."**

**Cynder and Shade- "Pot Cookies?"**

**Me- "Nothing to worry about, but quickly moving on. Folks leave a review and also if you have time then vote in the poll for what you want to be my next story."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me (on the phone) – "So listen park it round back so no one spots in I'll get the keys off you and hide it kay?"**

**Cynder- "Come on just tell me and Shade how you lot have a cop car?"**

**Craig and Clive – "Hell no!"**

**Me- "Look does it matter what matters is we are here, im writing/typing life is good."**

**Craig- "Well besides those two noticeable incidents that have happened this week which did shock us."**

**Me- "True, that brings me onto what my next two points are about. Im writing this on the day of a tragic air crash involving a p51-Mustang. It crashed into the VIP section of the crowd at the Reno Air Race as of now there are Nine people dead including the pilot with fifty injured. Our thoughts go to the family's of all those affected.**

**Craig- "Also we would like to also pay tribute to the four miners in Wales who died when a mine flooded, as a Scot me and the author both know how important mining is to community's such as the one in the Rhondda Valley. Our thoughts also go to the families of the Miners."**

**Clive- "Right while we remember the dead we must also proceed with the present so lets cheer up."**

**Everyone- "Yeah!"**

**Me- " Right lets get this started. NOT IT!"**

**Clive, Shade and Cynder. - "NOT IT!"**

**Craig- "Sneaky, BlueFireKnight does not own Pokemon which is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak. BlueFireKnight owns only all the OC's that appear in any of his stories.**

**Random Meerkat- "Simples (In Russian accent.) "**

**Me- "Fucking Meerkat!" runs over and punts it out of the window.**

**Shade- "Uhhh.. who the hell was that?"**

**Craig- "His name is Aleksandr Orlov, a very wealthy Russian Meerkat who is well known in the UK if anyone else dosint know who he is type, him into Wiki."**

**Me- "Dammit, does this mean I have to do another disclaimer for him so I don't get in possible shit?"**

**Craig- "I don't think OFCOM, FCC or anyone else like them monitor Fan Fiction so I think your safe."**

**Me- "Good now onto the story before any more random shit happens."**

* * *

><p><span>Craig's POV.<span>

The next day I awoke with Cynder sleeping beside me, licking her face to wake her up I got up and walked into the main chamber where Clive and Shade waited.

"So how are we going to proceed with dealing with conflict then?" I asked.

"Well personally I would go and see Sid first he's the least aggressive out of the two." Clive replied.

"Sounds good at least if they try and attack us we have the advantage with three fire types." I said.

"Yeah however this time we have no idea what started to conflict as it was Sid and Melanie's respective parents who started the conflict not Radcliff." Shade said.

"Do we know where to go to meet Sid and Melanie?" Cynder asked walking into the chamber.

"Yes they both are in the east of the forest, finding out where either of their HQ's are is the tricky part but I should be able to solve that problem by tailing a Pokemon that we see so for example if we see a Bayleef we will follow it to Melanie. If we see a Shiftry then we follow it to get to Sid," replied Shade.

"So should we head to the area then and try and find a Pokemon there?" I asked.

"Yes me and Shade will lead as we have the sharper of eyes." Clive said.

So our party of four set out hopeful that if we could end this conflict we would be able to start planning the final assault on Radcliff.

We continued walking for around an hour with Shade and Clive both looking around trying to spot any pokemon that belonged to either faction, until finally Shade and Clive motioned for us all to hide.

We all dove for bushes on the side of the path we were on and I watched as a Shiftry and a Grovyle walk past us their heads looking around.

"They must be on patrol," Clive said whispering to me.

After they had passes we came out of the bushes and followed them staying within eyesight of them, but hidden so that if they were to turn round they would not spot us.

We followed the patrolling Pokemon until we finally saw their base. It was a mix of heavily fortified bunkers with Grass pokemon inside them, traps and trees filled with varying grass Pokemon ready to attack any intruder trying to get into the base.

"So any ideas how we are going to be able to get pass all of that?" Cynder asked.

"I have one idea" I said. "They are grass types and as such if they see one bit of fire near here they will go and try and put it out incase it spreads, so I think that tree will do just fine." Pointing at an isolated tree behind us.

I powered up my back flame and fired a small burst of flame at the tree; catching alight easily it started to burn.

We started to hear frantic shouting coming from inside the camp and sure enough out came most of the guards running straight towards the tree determined to put it out.

"And now we sneak in through all the confusion." I said and silently we all made our way into the camp and headed for a large hut in the centre of the camp, which is usually where the leader is.

We approached the entrance to the hut I turned to everyone.

"Stay here and keep watch I'll go in and talk with Sid hopefully we can get in and out before they realize we were here." I said.

I crept inside the hut keeping to the shadows searching around trying to see any indication of a Sceptile until finally I looked over at the window and I saw the outline of a Sceptile there observing the tree that was on fire.

"So how is the show?" I said aloud.

He turned around quickly placing himself into a battle stance and looked around searching for the source of the sound. I continued sticking to the shadows.

"Who's there, show yourself." He demanded.

I stepped out of the shadows and walked in front of him. "Well here I am, and if you're smart you realise attacking me wont go well." I said.

He lowered his arms. "So I take it that you're that Quilava everyone's been talking about, Craig isn't it?" He asked.

I nodded "Yes and if you know who I am and therefore what im like then you know what im here to do."

He sighed. "Yes, you want the conflict between me and Melanie to stop and for us to help you overthrow Radcliff." He said.

"Exactly" I replied.

"Well im sorry, but that ain't happening." He said sorrow seeping across his features.

"How so? From the sounds of it your not exactly in favour of the conflict." I asked.

He sighed "Well that's true, I want this thing to stop, but I doubt Melanie would want to be near me, let alone have peace after what happened." He replied.

"After what happened?" I asked.

Sid started walking around the room I walked alongside him as he started explaining.

"A number of years ago back when I was a Grovyle I was exploring. My parents were still leader of the group and like now they weren't on good terms with Melanie's parents. Anyway while I was exploring a bunch of Mightyena attacked me for no reason. I managed to beat most of them but two of them managed to get cheap shots in."

"I thought it was over the two Mightyena were closing in ready to finish me off, but suddenly they were grabbed by vines and hurled into a tree. I looked to see who had saved me and I saw a Bayleef standing there the vines retracting into her however she didn't notice the tree which she had thrown the Mightyena into was falling heading straight for her so I used quick attack to get close and push her out of the path of the tree. My parents would have been pissed off if they found out that I did that."

"Was the Bayleef Melanie?" I asked surprised.

He nodded. "We were both surprised when we found out who each other was, we were both told that the other were savages who would kill us as soon as they saw us. Obviously since no one was killing each other we timidly started talking and over time we became best friends, Her hot headedness combined with my calm/relaxing personality perfectly.

"Of course neither of our parents had discovered this yet and while they remained oblivious everything was good, we even thought that when we took over our individual groups we could end the conflict. In fact we thought we could unite the groups as our friendship had now become a bit… intimate."

"Wait, your saying that you and Melanie are technically Mates!" I said shocked at what I was hearing.

He nodded. "Also I have never mated with anyone else since and I have my sources which say Melanie is the same, however our secret was about to end. My parents suspicious of my movements sent another member of the group to follow me and I was spotted with Melanie having a conversation and me saying to meet there tomorrow. The next day my parents attacked me while I slept and beat me to an inch of my life calling me a traitor they then sent members of the group to where me and Melanie were supposed to meet and attacked her, she managed to escape but was badly beaten. She thought I had betrayed her, which hurt both of us that's why she's so angry and why this conflict hasn't stopped." Sid finally sat tears falling to the floor.

"What about now? Do you still love her to this day?" I asked.

"Yes, if only I could tell her what happened." He said looking up but saw no one. As soon as I heard the yes I had darted outside.

"So what happened?" Clive asked as I ran out of the hut.

"I'll tell you on the way, but first we need to get out of here before the Pokemon come back." I said and we all took off out of the entrance and away from the camp.

"Craig what happened in there?" Cynder asked after we had gotten a fair distance from the camp.

"Well I found something out which I didn't expect to hear." I admitted.

"And that was?" Clive asked.

But before I could open my mouth to speak I sensed something behind us and looking around I came face to face with a Grotle.

"Don't move" it said as many more Pokemon including Bulbasaur's, Bayleef's and a Venusaur came out and surrounded us.

"Cynder, Clive and Shade got ready to attack but I whispered to them. "Look they are part of Melanie's group they'll take us right to her, lets play along for just now."

They powered down and we were soon bound by Vine Whip, Lifted off the ground and carried away.

This continued until we finally came into view of another camp. This camp was again very well fortified except all of the defences were on the ground.

We were carried through the main gate and were then carried into a tunnel that led underground. Stopping we were thrown into a cell of sorts and then the door was locked and the Pokemon who had captured us left.

"Great plan Craig." Clive said sarcastically dusting himself off.

"Trust me, from the sounds of what Melanie is like she will come and see her new prisoners." I replied.

"And if you are wrong we will have to blast our way out of here and battle unknown numbers of grass Pokemon." Shade said grumpily.

I then started to hear two different sets of footsteps one light and the other quite heavy.

"But I know im right" I replied as we turned to look out of our cell as a Meganium and a Snivy came into view.

"So you are the Pokemon that the guards captured." The Meganium said.

"Yes but we are only here to talk." Shade replied.

"Oh really, how do we not know that you weren't sent here by Sid to attack us." The Snivy said.

"For starters Melanie should know who we are thanks to Celebi and because of our actions in the other parts of the forest." I said glancing at Melanie to confirm this.

"Yes you are right I do know who you lot are and what you are planning to do so I know Sid did not hire you to attack me." Melanie replied.

"But Ma'am how do you know that?" the Snivy asked.

"Mika, This Quilava here has done more good for this forest than any of us combined, we owe him that much to let him go." Melanie snapped back.

"We don't want that, all I want is a private audience with you." I said.

"Oh, and what would you say. You need to stop fighting Sid because Radcliff is the greater threat blah, blah, blah. I am not hearing it no matter what you could say, me and Sid are enemies from birth, we will and never have been friends or allies. YOU HEAR ME!" she shouted her famous anger bubbling to the top.

She started to walk away and I decided to throw my last card.

"I KNOW ABOUT YOU AND SID'S PAST AND WHAT YOU TWO TECHINCIALLY ARE!" I yelled after her.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ma'am you okay?" Mika asked.

" Don't ask any questions just get the key, let Craig out and bring him to the main hut tell all Pokemon to stay away from it. We are having a private audience." She replied shock evident in her voice.

So soon enough I was being led into the main hut and was soon left alone with Melanie. Mika closed the door as she left.

Suddenly I feel a vine wrapping around my throat and im getting thrown into the wall.

"How did you find out about what happened?" she asked venom dripping in her voice.

I laughed. "Straight from the source."

This resulted in me getting thrown across the room making an impact crater in the ground.

"So Sid told you if that's the case then he told you how he betrayed my heart and broke it." She said.

"He told me his parents found out about you two and attacked him while he slept, then they sent Pokemon to attack you." I replied.

I got thrown into the roof for that answer.

"What bullcrap!" she yelled.

"Do you know that he has never mated with anyone else. Only you, Do you know he still loves you even now and that if you would actually listen to what he had to say you may actually forgive him!" I yelled trying to get through to her.

The vine released its grip sending me plummeting to the floor.

Groaning I stood up and looked towards her. Her back was turned away but I could see she was touched maybe even glad.

"Is everything you said true?" She asked.

"Every word of it, and I cant feel any part of my body." I replied

"That's normal, and can you arrange a meeting maybe just me and Him?"

"Well I would need to be near incase you try and kill him" I laughed.

"True, so can you?" she asked.

"Yes, just let us all go and we will arrange a meeting with Sid at a midpoint between the two camps." I replied.

"Agreed I should tell Mika about this, after all she is my advisor/friend." She said.

So she called Mika in and told her everything, saying she was shocked was an understatement.

"YOU AND SID ARE MATES!" she yelled.

"Yes now go and release the other Pokemon that were imprisoned." Melanie replied.

After everyone was released I got Shade to pass the details of the meeting to Sid by sneaking into his camp. An hour later she returned saying that Sid said yes as soon as the words came out her mouth.

So we waited until the sun started to set.

Me and Melanie waited by a tree in the exact middle of each groups territory. Clive, Shade, Cynder and Mika waited further away out of sight.

"He ain't coming, I knew it." Melanie said she had been pacing for around fifteen minutes now.

"On the contrary, I just took a different route" a voice behind us said.

Turning around we came face to face with Sid.

Melanie looked up at Sid. She hadn't seem him since he was a Grovyle.

Sid looked at Melanie last time he saw her she was still a Bayleef.

They studied each other's new features but both finally just stared into each others eyes. The windows to the soul.

I crept backwards giving the two Pokemon the time and privacy to talk things out.

I waited for ages watching the two Pokemon in the setting sun, silhouetting them until finally I saw their heads come together and their lips connect.

I walked forward and waited for the two to finish and once they had I asked them one simple question.

"So is it over?"

Sid and Melanie looked at each other then back to me. " Yes" they both replied.

"We also know what your about to ask us. Will we help you against Radcliff?" Sid said.

"And since you helped end the conflict between our groups I think we can reward you with our loyalty." Melanie finished smiling.

"It wont be easy unifying the groups into one" I said.

"Actually not as hard as you might think, most of the Pokemon will be happy to hear the conflict has ended. The only thing that will take time is to make members of one group trust members of the other group." Sid replied.

"But that starts tomorrow as right now me and Sid need to reaffirm our bond." Melanie said looking at Sid suggestively.

"What?" Sid replied but was quickly silenced by Melanie's mouth.

I walked away leaving the couple to "Reaffirm their bond" and made my way to where everyone else was waiting.

"So how did it go?" Mika asked.

"The conflict is over and they are with us." I said. "But Mika I'd head home I think Sid and Melanie are going to be busy for a while."

She got my message and laughed as she walked away.

"So that's it then. We have managed to unite all the Pokemon." Clive said.

"I know when I first heard about what you two were trying to do, I thought you both were crazy." Shade said.

"Yeah but now we have to plan the attack, which will take time to do." Cynder said.

"Yeah, we will have to get information, troop numbers, amounts of defences, weak points everything." I said.

"But I know we will succeed, Radcliff's days are numbered." Cynder said kissing me.

We all then headed back home after this long day as tomorrow. Planning for Radcliff's downfall would commence.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- "So planning can now commence for the final assault."<strong>

**Craig- "Wow…. So much Mush"**

**Cynder- " I think it's cute."**

**Me- "Your one of the few Cynder"**

**Clive- "Well that means there is only two chapters left to vote on what your next story is going to be."**

**Me-" That's right folks on my profile there is a poll there giving you three choices on what my next story will be so please if you have time please vote."**

**Craig- "Hold on BlueFireKnight. You have Resistance 3!"**

**Me-"Yeah, story's absolutely amazing".**

**Craig-" Come on load it up im doing co-op with you."**

**Me- "Uhhh.. How will you hold the controller you don't have fingers or disposable thumb?"**

**Craig-"…. Fuck!"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me- "Well second to last chapter is here."**

**Everyone- "NO!"**

**Me- "Yeah, sorry guys and the poll is currently split down the middle with 50% for My Little Pony and the other 50% are for a sequel.**

**Craig- "So folks please vote your time is running out. As soon as the final chapter has been written the poll will stop and the winner announced."**

**Cynder- "So BlueFireKnight as a treat we are going to present you with a certain award."**

**Craig- "Really what for?"**

**Clive- "It's called the GOLDEN COCK award"**

**Craig- " Basically it's where the readers get to hear about the most stupid, retarded, embarrassing. Cock Up you have made while making this story."**

**Me- "That ain't fair!"**

**Craig- "Yes it is so shut up also NOT IT!"**

**Clive, Shade and Cynder- "NOT IT!"**

**Me- "What oh for fucks sake! I don't own pokemon that honour goes to Nintendo I only own my oc's.**

**Craig- "By the way, that's another thing that's been annoying us so can you stop saying own makes me sound like a pet on a leash."**

**Me- " If I walked down the street with a Quilava on a leash, I suspect I would get several weird looks."**

**Cynder- "In which case just set them on fire."**

**Me- "Yeah… Then I go to jail and I doubt I would be able to update in jail anyways on with the chapter."**

* * *

><p><span>Craig's Pov<span>

Several months had passed since the final groups of Pokemon joined the rebellion against Radcliff and every one who I have met has pulled their weight to make sure we are more than ready to defeat Radcliff on his own turf.

Shade had taken on the role of main intelligence gatherer using the flying Pokemon to get information on defences and other Umbreon's to gather info on troop numbers. Her main help however in gathering this intelligence was Erwin, the Poochyena who had joined our side after the battle at the Eeveelutions camp. He has become useful due to his first hand knowledge of the drills that happened in Radcliff's army and therefore where the troops will be when there is an attack also he has gotten a lot stronger and has evolved into a prime specimen of Mightyena.

Me and Clive armed with this information gathered started to devise a plan in order to break past the main line of defences, free the Pokemon who were bring forced to work on Radcliff's palace and then to breach said palace and locate Radcliff and bring him down.

And he will pay for all of the suffering he has caused.

Radcliff knew that the net was closing in on him. His patrols were constantly being attacked and he was losing soldiers every day to mixture of attacks from all the groups of Pokemon.

"So Craig, any ideas how to do phase three yet?" Clive asked.

I turned to Clive we were in the main chamber of our home. Maps, charts and stone figures representing different Pokemon were on different places on the map.

"No those walls into the palace are just too strong, the stone used for it is reinforced so much it would take hundreds of Pokemon using Hyper Beam at it for about a month non- stop for it to fall down." I replied glumly.

"Well, then what do we do about it then?" Clive asked. "It's 10ft high and Arceus knows thick."

I thought, not for the first time of any way that wall could just disappear.

Finally a thought came into mind.

"Wait, what type of ground is that wall on?" I asked.

"Just normal grass and dirt why?" Clive asked.

I grinned. "We are looking at this in the wrong way, we want to try and destroy the walls, force them in. But what if we could simply get the walls to fall down themselves?"

"How would we do that?" Clive asked.

"Simple in thought, perhaps difficult to produce but if we could get the ground underneath the walls soaking wet, it should hopefully turn it into a muddy mess causing the walls to collapse on their own accord." I said.

Clive thought about it for a moment. "Well it could work, but we would need a hell of a lot of water." He replied.

"I know and the nearest river is just outside the main walls so if we used Ezekiel and his Pokemon they would have to fire over or through he outside wall. But point is this, we have to strike soon and this seems to be the only way of getting into the palace and getting to Radcliff. " I said to Clive determination on my face.

"I know and your right, lets go and tell the other leaders the plan and if they agree with it then we can start putting the pieces together." Clive said.

"Okay, I'll get one of the Birds to pass on the message for every Group Leader to meet tonight at Lake Gaia tonight to discuss it." I said.

So the day passed, slowly ill admit due to the excitement I felt. As this wasint just a meeting to defeat Radcliff, it would be the first time in history all the group leaders had been in the same place with a common goal and working together to achieve that goal.

Night came and so Me, Clive, Cynder and Shade all made our way to the Lake.

It was a silent night, cloudless and waiting there was Ezekiel, Fergus, Mike, Joel, Sid, Melanie, Devon, Mika, Erwin, A Pidgeot called Skylar who was leader of the Bird Pokemon and an Onix named Stan who led the Rock/ Ground Pokemon. As soon as were spotted all chatter died down. All attention was on us.

"Thanks for coming, I know it was short notice but we need to start getting this plan into action as son as possible that is of course if you all agree to it." I said.

"Craig, we are as eager as you are to put Radcliff down so lets hear this plan then we can discuss it." Mike said.

I nodded. "Very well, we have devised the plan into three phases so that each objective can be carried out to the best of our ability."

"Phase one is getting past the perimeter wall and its defences. To do that we are going to be a little bit sneaky. There is a large tree behind the wall overlooking the entire complex, if we can get in there, sneak down and eliminate the guards at the gate and open it we can simply charge in."

The best way to do that is to use the Bird Pokemon. If they can carry Sid and some other Grovyle's, Shiftry's along with Devon and his Ghosts and Erwin in a combined attack then they can take out the guards in the tower and then proceed down the tower to the ground level."

"Wait, why am I going in with Sid? Im not exactly sneaky." Erwin commented.

"True but your role will become apparent in the next phase." I replied.

I continued. "Once Sid and his troops have gotten to the gate controls and lowered the gate. Stan and Me will lead the rest of the troops into the complex due to your toughness as a Rock Pokemon."

"Sounds good to me." Stan said in his deep voice.

I nodded. " Good now phase two is a little bit more difficult as we need to secure the Pokemon who are being held prisoner and then get them out of there. That's why Erwin is going in with Sid and Devon." I said looking at Erwin.

"While they go for the gate controls you will head to the area where the prisoners are being held and take out any guards guarding them, once Sid and I have broken through the main defences and guards Shade and Cynder will lead a group of Espeon's to Erwin. Joel you will support them and protect the Espeon's and the Prisoners from any guards still running about. Once the Espeon's arrive we can start transporting them to here where we will have a medical station set up to treat any wounds. In the meantime the rest of our troops will continue pushing towards the palace walls to begin phase three."

"Taking a guess here, but I guess that will be getting past that wall and getting at Radcliff?" Joel asked.

I nodded. "Yes this was the hardest part to plan because that wall is near enough impenetrable to normal Pokemon attacks so me and Clive have come up with the idea to not destroy the walls by attacking it, but rather making the walls destroy themselves."

"And how are we going to do that?" Fergus asked.

"Well really that job comes down to you and Ezekiel as we think that if we can dig a number of tunnels to different parts of the foundation of the wall and then your two Groups flood them, the resulting water could weaken the foundations causing the walls to collapse on their own then it's a simple matter of clean up as Me and Clive head into the palace to confront Radcliff." I replied.

The Group Leaders erupted into mutterings.

"So are you all with us?" I asked.

They all turned and simultaneously they replied.

"Yes!"

I sighed from relief. "So how long before everyone think they will be ready?" I asked.

"Actually we all have been predicting this for weeks now, all of our troops are ready to move on a moments notice all we would have to do is brief them and then prepare mentally for it." Mike replied the other Leaders agreeing with him.

"In which case brief your troops and treat tonight like your last night because tomorrow we make final preparations and when tomorrow night falls, WE RISE!"

I shouted, my words echoing around the surrounding area.

The other Leaders cheered as well and I then told them where their troops were to be by tomorrow night.

Sid and elements from the now unified Grass Pokemon, Devon and his Ghosts, The Bird Pokemon and Erwin were to report at the lake for their part of the mission. Also any Pokemon who knew anything about medical care was also to report to the lake to deal with casualties.

Ezekiel and Fergus's groups were to swim from the lake and make their way to the river outside the wall and once the attack began Fergus's group would join the attack while Ezekiel's would wait to help with flooding the tunnels.

Everyone else was to report to a large clearing five miles from the outside wall. And wait for the battle to begin.

Everyone soon set out on his or her own way leaving Me, Cynder, Shade and Clive standing.

"Listen Me and Clive are going to go look at some information at one of the other caves that okay?" Shade asked.

"Yeah sure Craig and Me will just head back to the Cave, see you tomorrow." Cynder replied and me and her set back towards the cave.

"So Craig how are you feeling about tomorrow, not what you want everyone to think but really how you feel." Cynder asked.

"Damm your ability to read me like a book" I replied back. "I'll admit it this plan can go wrong in so many ways and one mistake can ruin the whole plan but the rewards if it works are just too great."

"I know it will work so relax. All we can do is pray and hope Arceus is watching over us," she said.

"Yeah, thanks Cynder." I said leaning forward and kissing her head.

She blushed but turned her head and returned the kiss.

We broke apart. Looking into her eyes I knew then we had to succeed not only for all the Pokemon here but for those who I love as well.

She started giggling. "And to think when we first met I beat the crap out of you and buried you."

I pretended to sulk "That fight was still unfair no matter how many times you say it."

She laughed as we came to the entrance of the cave.

"Well how about a rematch then?" she asked.

"What?" I asked we were both standing in the main chamber almost in the same positions where we first met.

"You heard me, not full power of course but a play fight." She said getting into position.

"Fine by me." I laughed getting into a fighting stance.

We both lunged at each other.

I managed to get the upper hand at first, but she retaliated by using my own momentum against me flipping me over. Lying there I feigned being hurt and when Cynder came over I grabbed her by the legs and lifted her up in the air and started running around the chamber with her on my shoulders, she was laughing but was punching my back playfully to let her go. Somehow she managed to get her arm around my neck and she used her weight to push forwards causing me to lose my balance and fall backwards leaving Me and Cynder on the floor in a compromising position.

Cynder looked at the position we were in with her on top of me and looked down to me.

I was currently hoping that she wasint going to kill me.

She leaned forward till her mouth was at my ear.. "Well… Shade and Clive are out for the night." she whispered in my ear suggestively.

I gulped. "Are you sure?"

She smiled. "Like you said. Treat tonight like your last." Leaning forward joining our lips in the first of many passions that happened the rest of that night.

Later that night after we were finished and had fallen asleep I awoke in a place I had not seen for a long time.

It was dark but just like last time there was a green light slowly changing shape and sure enough after the light had died down Celebi floated above me.

"I would have contacted you earlier tonight but you were otherwise engaged" Celebi giggled.

"Yeah well I couldn't help it." I replied smiling.

"True and I've got to hand it to you Craig other Legendaries doubted my decision to bring you here to help us, but you have done better than even I even could of imagined." She said.

"Uhh.. Thanks I guess." I replied.

Celebi laughed "Relax me and the other legendary's have watched your progress and with your actions you have gained their respect as a leader."

"Why don't the Legendaries help us I know why some you can't due to type disadvantage but why cant others help?" I asked

She sighed. "We cant always get involved in matters which happen on this planet if we did all the Pokemon and Humans would become lazy and wouldn't be self- sufficient. When we do reveal ourselves and help it is during a time of global crisis and this keeps Pokemon and Humans faith in us strong."

"That makes sense, but can't you maybe help us indirectly with the battle tomorrow?" I asked.

"There is nothing to help with. Your plan is the plan that we would of come up with if we were in your shoes, it's your best bet at success." She replied.

"Ah. Right but I still fear that I will lose someone who I hold dear or if not that many Pokemon who trusted me with their lives." I said.

"Don't think like that, you have my blessing and with your strength combined with a united forest's Radcliff is as good as finished." She replied back smiling and zooming about the area.

"Thanks Celebi, you have given me a life I could only of dreamed off I have friends who actually care for me, a Mate who loves me just as much as I love her and a new life which is just brilliant." I said realising I had never given her a proper thank you for what she had done.

She smiled and I noticed a green light was starting to envelop her. "I gave you this new life for a reason. You deserved it and because you could bring peace to the forest. You are most of the way there. You just have one more step to do."

As she finished the Green light fully enveloped Celebi and she disappeared leaving me to rest for the day and night ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- "Well next chapter comes the epic conclusion to this story."<strong>

**Craig- "True but don't try and change the subject."**

**Me- "I don't know what you're talking about"**

**Clive- "I think you do because it is now time for the GOLDEN COCK AWARD!"**

**Cheesy award music starts playing.**

**Cynder- "Yes which means we get to highlight our favourite Cock Up that has been made while making this story and then publicly reveal it."**

**Craig- "And the winning entry is…."**

**Drum roll plays.**

**Craig- "The uploading of Chapter 8!"**

**Me-" Dammit!"**

**Craig hands BlueFireKnight a trophy with a Golden Cockerel on the top.**

**Clive- "Yes. So BlueFireKnight please do tell us all what we mean by that."**

**Me- "Well once chapter 8 had been completed I did the usual thing of uploading the chapter to the site. However when I noticed that over two days no one had viewed the story I became suspicious so I checked the story and I realised that yes I had uploaded it but I had forgotten to add it onto the story."**

**Shade- "It took you two days to realise that!"**

**Me- "Yeah okay I had a lot of stuff going on so I became forgetful."**

**Craig- "Okay enough humiliation so folks you have around a week left to vote on the Poll to decide what BlueFireKnights's next story is.**

**Me- "Yeah, once I have finished writing the story I will end the poll and the winner will be announced. If it's a draw then I'll do Eeny, meeny, miny, moe."**

**Shade- "Wow.. that sounded really mature."**

**Me-"if you don't shut up I will make a seprate one shot detailing ever single second of You and Clive getting it on as they say."**

**Clive and Shade both turn white.**

**Clive- "You woudint."**

**Craig- "He would."**

**Me- "Anyways till next time readers, Keep safe**

**Craig- "Use a condom"**

**Me- "What the Hell was that in aid of?"**

**Craig- " Don't know the moment just seemed right."**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me- "The final chapter is here."**

**Craig- "Well we knew it would happen sooner or later."**

**Cynder- "Still a bit sad though"**

**Clive- "Lets cheer up, if that poll is good then we get a sequel or spin off, if not then we get My Little Pony"**

**Me- "Yeah thanks to someone wanting to get some revenge"**

**Craig- "Hey it was a good idea when I first came up with it."**

**Me- "Anyways lets get on with it and at the end of the story folks we will find out what my next story will be. But first off enjoy the story."**

**Craig- "WAIT NOT IT!"**

**Me- "Oh yeah NOT IT!"**

**Cynder and Clive- "NOT IT!"**

**Shade- "Dammit BlueFireKnight does not own Pokemon please don't sue Nintendo, FCC, OFCOM etc…."**

**Me- "Uhh… what about the part about Oc's?"**

**Craig- "Remember we don't like being owned as you so put it, just makes us seem inferior or summit."**

**Me- "Fair enough but how about if I say that you cannot be used in any other story apart from mine's?"**

**Craig- "Actually that's a reasonable compromise."**

**Clive- "JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY I THINK EVERYONE WANTS YOU TO START!"**

**Me-" Okay, Okay keep your head on Clive"**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Craig's POV<span>**

If you looked at the forest from the air you may of seen a wondrous sight.

Hundreds of Pokemon travelling across the forest. Different sizes, types and colours but the same in two aspects.

Their destination and their goal.

Me and Cynder met up with Clive and Shade at the main meeting area for the Pokemon and it appeared that they had also had an eventful night.

"So when you two meant looking at maps you really meant getting frisky?" I asked a smile on my face.

"Yes but you cant say anything you two." Clive retorted

"Perhaps but lets just hope we make it through tonight." Cynder said looking around at the various Pokemon who had already arrived at the meeting place.

"We will, we just have to have faith." I said to her wrapping my paw around her comforting her.

Mike and his Eeveelutions, Melanie and the remaing grass Pokemon who were not with Sid at the lake and Stan and his ground Pokemon were already there waiting for the time to strike. Midday arrived and Joel's group were the last to arrive.

I got word from Mika that Devon and his Ghosts, Erwin and Skylar and the Bird Pokemon had also arrived at the lake and would start their attack at Nine o'clock.

So the four of us got to our separate squads that we would command during the battle.

Shade and Cynder rounded up the Espeon's and got near the back of the lines so that they were not in the way of the main attack.

Clive stood with Melanie and Mika who would lead the Pokemon who were not in the fist wave.

I walked over to Stan who had got his strongest Pokemon to support us in making a shock and awe scene of our initial attack.

Our squad consisted off Golem, Rhydon and various other hard-hitting Pokemon.

We continued to wait until finally night came.

We all got into our positions and waited for the sign of Sid starting his attack. We wouldn't have to wait long.

"LOOK THERE THEY ARE!" someone shouted and looking up we saw a flock of Bird Pokemon carrying in their claws a mixture of Grass Pokemon and a Mightyena who looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"Okay a guy that's the cue. Move up to forward positions!" I called, the order was relayed down the lines and all the Pokemon started to move nearer to Radcliff's palace and its defences.

So we marched keeping quiet to keep up the element of surprise until we finally came into sight of the outer wall.

We all came to a halt and Clive crept towards me.

"What's taking them so long, they should have it open by now." He whispered.

"Be patient if they had been discovered then the guards would be on high alert so be patient." I replied.

I looked up towards the tree where Sid, Devon and Erwin should of entered and smiled at what I saw.

"Actually we wont have to wait long." I said to Clive pointing up at the tower.

Leaning out of the tower was Devon waving at us a smile on his face.

"What is he doing?" Clive asked.

"I think he is trying to tell us that they have taken the tower and are moving to the gate controls. I replied, hoping I was right.

Devon disappeared and we waited.

Until all of sudden we heard a clanking sound and looking I saw the gate was starting to rise.

"Everybody get ready!" I shouted.

Looking towards the gate I started to hear confused calls coming from the other side of the gate.

"Hey who's opening the gate?" said one.

"What's the racket?" said another.

They would soon find out as the gate finally opened fully.

"RIGHT IT'S OPEN. FIRST WAVE ATTACK!" I shouted activating my back flame and charged towards the gate with Stan and his Group following.

We charged through the gate and straight into a large force of Radcliff's troops who were caught by surprise and forced back.

Firing a Flamethrower at a Mightyena I turned and saw a Houndoom attacking Sid.

I leapt forward and punched the Houndoom right in the face. Me and Sid stood side-by-side and started fighting opponents from all sides.

"How long did you tell Clive to wait before leading the rest of the troops in?" he asked while he used Leaf Blade on a Mightyena.

"I told him ten minutes so he should be starting to attack about now." I replied calmly punching a Houndoom in the stomach and then his face.

As soon as I heard that I heard panicked shouting from the enemy as a swarm of Pokemon With Clive at the head of them came streaming through the gate and now we were pushing them back.

Looking around I saw then enemy falling everywhere. Some getting blown away by high-powered attacks and other getting beaten up one vs. one in close quarters combat.

I never stayed in the same place. One time I would be near the thick of it all while the next I would be on the flanks attacking trying to force a break which wasint hard to do as slowly Radcliff's forces were being pushed back.

Looking around I spotted Erwin at the prisoner area fending off three Mightyena at the same time, he was doing well but a bit of help never hurt.

I ran over and tapped one of the Mightyena's heads from behind. He turned around and stared cross eyed at my fist, which I had decided to light on fire to deal extra damage.

"…. Shit."

I punched him straight between the eyes sending him flying into the bars of the cages they kept the prisoners in. His buddy's looked over to see what had happened to him but Erwin took them both out with a Shadow Ball.

"Are the prisoners okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, they are very weak, some near death. We need to get them out of here now." He replied.

Luckily Cynder, Shade and the Espeon's suddenly arrived.

"What took you lot so long?" I asked joking with them.

"Look, it took us a bit longer than we thought to get here but lets focus on getting these Pokemon out of here." Shade replied glancing into the cages.

"Right, I'll head back to the fight you three focus on getting these guys out of here." I said darting off back into the fray.

Luckily most of the battle was starting to end as I looked around I saw groups of Mightyena and Houndoom in groups being guarded by Members of various Groups of Pokemon.

Soon the fight was over all of Radcliff's forces were dead, captured or waiting on the other side of the inner wall, which now needed to come down.

"Right lets get these tunnels dug!" I shouted.

Soon enough four separate tunnels were being dug along the entire length of the wall. I sent someone to get Fergus and Ezekiel's Groups so that they could start flooding the tunnels.

Within twenty minutes all the tunnels were dug and water Pokemon were either firing directly into the tunnels. For those who couldn't walk on land they started firing water over the outer wall and either hit enemy troops on the other side of the wall or managed to get some inside the tunnels.

Fergus came over to me a smile on his face.

"The foundations are starting to weaken I suggest you get everyone into position for when they fall." He said.

"Thanks I will, now lets keep up with that water." I replied.

So I sent word around the Groups that all Pokemon who were not guarding the prisoners were to get into formation for the final attack into the palace.

As I watched everyone getting into position Clive came over to me.

"So this is it. Once that wall comes down Me and You force our way into the palace and get Radcliff?" He asked.

"Yes, we will end this, once and for all." I replied back smiling at him.

He smiled back but something caught is eye he looked up to the palace and seemed to be staring at something.

"Speak of the Devil, look who's up on that balcony." He said pointing to a large balcony halfway up the palace.

I looked and sure enough we could see Radcliff staring down and even from here I could see the utter fear that was on his face.

It's a facial look you can't help but laugh at.

I then heard cracking sounds.

Looking at the wall I saw cracks starting to spread upwards until it reached the top and a small piece of the wall flew off and landed at my feet.

Soon larger parts of the wall started to fall until with an almighty crash the remaing parts of the wall fell.

"CHARGE!" I yelled and everyone charged over the wall.

While everyone else engaged the remaining parts of Radcliff's army, Me and Clive stayed beside each other charging forward taking out anything that stood in our path until we got to the entrance to the

"Stand back" I said to him.

I powered up a Fire Blast and fired it straight at the door blowing it right off its hinges and we both charged in.

It was a grand place to be sure. Nut it was stained with the Blood and sweat of Slave Pokemon, we stared around for a minute taking in how much pain had gone into this building you could actually feel it.

Trust me not a nice feeling.

"This place has to be destroyed." Clive said.

"I know, But how?" I asked.

Suddenly I noticed it was hotter in here than outside, which must meant.

"Wait, There may be a Boiler here if we blow that up then it may cause a big enough explosion to blow this place sky high." I said.

"That kind of thing would be downstairs wouldn't it?" Clive asked.

"Yeah so looks like we will split up. You go downstairs and blow the boiler and I will go up and find Radcliff." I replied.

"But what if I blow it up and you are still in here?" he asked.

"Never mind that when you blow it up, get out of here." I said.

"But.." Clive said.

"Look Clive, just do it I'll be find now lets go." I assured him.

So we went our separate ways. Clive went downstairs, while I went upstairs.

I ran up the stairs thinking that the first place is should try was the balcony where we had seen him before we entered.

I continued searching until I finally came across said balcony.

He may have been there a couple of minutes ago but he wasint now.

I walked out onto the balcony and looked down.

The battle was still going on but Radcliff's forces were being pushed back. Hopefully that meant we would soon have victory.

"Enjoying the view?" a voice behind me asked.

I wheeled around and sure enough Radcliff was standing there.

"I knew you would come here where I could kill you and show the entire forest what happens to traitors!" he smirked.

"Even you must realize that even if you did kill me, they would not stop." I replied back getting into a battle position.

"Perhaps but I'm still going to enjoy killing you, I've been training since the last time we met." Radcliff said extending his claws and also getting into a battle position.

We both charged at the same time.

I ran into him throwing my weight into his stomach but at the same time his claws sank into my back. I yelled out in pain and threw him off me.

He landed typically like a cat. On all four legs and fired a Shadow Ball at me. It exploded and sent me crashing through the balcony's railings and I only managed to stop myself falling by grabbing the edge with my paw.

I heard Radcliff laughing as he walked towards the edge and looking down I saw his smirk.

"Well lets look at this the mighty Craig hanging for his life. All I have to do is push his paw away and all your friends down there get to see your dead body." Radcliff laughed.

"Radcliff has anyone ever said how much shit comes out of your mouth. But in my case only carbon dioxide and words come out. Oh wait and of course FIRE!" I smirked opening my mouth and firing a Flamethrower at Radcliff's face.

He yelled out in pain and staggered backwards giving me the opportunity to climb back up.

I looked across Radcliff was further down the hallway clutching his face. I ran towards him and set myself on fire, causing myself to become a flaming torpedo.

I collided with him and the force of the impact sent us both crashing through a door and sent us bounding across the room.

I looked up and saw we were in a well-decorated bedroom. Radcliff's private quarters. Radcliff had crashed into a wardrobe in the corner of the room and was untangling himself from the remains.

I pushed myself up and charged at him hoping to catch him off guard but he saw me coming and dodged me and suddenly fired lightning at me.

It was torture he continued shocking sending volts of electricity surging through my twitching body.

"Surprised?" he asked laughing as he did. "I used to be a Humans Pokemon, He taught me Thunderbolt, no ordinary Pokemon could be as powerful as me."

He stopped shocking me.

"Come on GET UP!" he yelled at me.

I was still getting over the thunderbolts he had just hit me with but I tried to stand.

"I SAID GET UP!" he yelled again but this time he leapt on me and started slashing me with his claws, they sunk into my skin and raked across me.

In so much pain I couldn't muster up the power to use a Fire attack so I used part of my Human ingenuity.

I grabbed a stone statue of a Human in a sharply dressed suit with an R on it and swung it at Radcliff.

It broke against his head and he fell off me. Giving me a chance to breathe.

I got up and looked to see Radcliff also beginning to get up so I pounced on him sinking my fist into his stomach and any other part of his body I could reach he responded with his claws.

Our scuffle took us out of the room and back into the hallway where I managed to get my fire attacks working and I fired a burst of flame at the first bit of Radcliff I saw.

Which conveniently was his tail.

He sprang away from me as he tried to put out the fire on his tail.

I took this time to take a breather and take stock of my own injuries.

I had claw marks all over me but particularly on my stomach and back, I had sever bruise markings from the Shadow ball and there were singe marks on me from the Thunderbolt.

I couldn't keep this type of fight up much longer my body was battered all I could hope was that Radcliff was in the same boat in which case it would come down to who could take the most punishment.

Radcliff finally put out the fire on his tail and he turned again to face me, powering up another Shadow ball in the process.

I prepared to fire a Flamethrower in return when all of a sudden I heard the sounds of frantic running coming from below and looking down I saw Clive running up the stairs towards the main entrance.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, WAY BIGGER THAN I EXOPECTED!" he yelled as he ran towards the door.

The question of what he was yelling about became clear two seconds later as a huge explosion ripped upwards from below throwing me and Radcliff in two different directions.

Radcliff was thrown backwards towards his private quarters while I was thrown into the wall near the stairs. The entire hallway between us was destroyed.

I pushed myself up to see a huge fireball engulfing the palace.

"Craig are you okay?" Clive yelled over the roar of the fire.

"Im okay bruised and batter like hell though." I yelled back.

"Thank Arceus we need to get out of here this place could go up at any minute" he shouted.

I got up and started to move towards the stairs.

"CRAIG!" yelled a voice from the other side of the fire.

I turned and the fire parted to show Radcliff somehow still standing.

"Can't you see Radcliff its over!" I yelled.

"No it isn't I can rebuild this place. You just have to be dead first!" he yelled back.

I stared at him and his face told the story. He eyes were open and looking into them I saw only madness.

"Radcliff can't you see you cant get me. IT'S OVER!" I shouted.

He started running towards the gap that separated us.

"NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME. I AM RADCLIFF!" he yelled as he jumped.

Seeing him come towards me I knew what had to be done.

I powered up my back flame to its maximum length, mustered all my strength and focused it into one attack. My mouth opened and around me the fire's roared as I used Blast Burn.

The fire's around me all converged on one spot. Radcliff

Radcliff disappeared in midair behind a wall of fire; so fierce even I had to turn away. When I turned back towards the flames. Radcliff was gone, ashes taking his place.

Worn out from using so much energy I somehow managed to get down the stairs where Clive was waiting.

"Is it over?" he asked.

"Yes, its over." I sighed wincing in pain.

Another explosion rocked the palace.

"We need to get out of here now!" Clive yelled over the din.

So we both ran as fast as we could. We dodged past falling pillars, bits of wall and bodies of Radcliff's army until we reached the wall. Suddenly one final massive explosion flung us straight over the ruins of the main wall and crashing into the ground.

I looked around and saw all the Pokemon groups staring at the palace as it burned.

Cynder came over and sat beside Me. Shade did the same for Clive and we all watched the palace burn.

"So, what happens now?" Shade asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that this is a new start for everyone with Radcliff and his army gone we can start again to make this forest a safer and more joyful place than it has ever been." I replied.

Looking up I could have sworn I saw a green light dancing around the burning palace in celebration. I smiled.

Celebi really wasint the best at keeping her joy discreet.

So we all just sat there quietly. Watching the Place burn.

TWO YEARS LATER

A lot had happened since the day Radcliff died and his palace burned down.

The first job was to help the wounded and the Pokemon we had released. There were some really bad injuries on our side but somehow we had managed to avoid serious casualties. The Pokemon we had rescued were mainly suffering from malnutrition and various illnesses.

Once they were healed we found them accommodation in parts of the forest.

The next problem came in the form of the Mightyena and Houndoom we had taken prisoner during the battle. I gathered them all together and gave them an ultimatum.

Leave the Forest or stay and prove that they all weren't bad.

The majority decided to leave the forest and they were quickly chased out of the forest never to return. For those who decided to stay I told them that they would still have to prove that they were helpful members of the forest. The Group Leaders of both groups had died in the battle so I decided to merge the remaining members into one group and I appointed Erwin as their new Group Leader.

After the battle Me, Cynder, Clive, Shade and all the Group Leaders met to discuss what was to happen in terms of leadership and we all agreed on the best course of action. We would all form a Council where all issues concerning the forest could be discussed and dealt with effectively. After this everybody elected me as Leader of the Council. I would be the main Pokemon in charge and also would represent the Council in meeting with Pokemon from outside the Forest. Lake Gaia became the meeting point of the Council.

The burned down Palace is still there but it is a wreck of what it once was and serves as a reminder of what can be achieved if all Pokemon worked together.

Me and Cynder are still going strong, as are Clive and Shade. Also during the night before the battle, Me and Clive had managed to impregnate our respective Mates. Cynder and Shade both laid eggs, which then hatched into a Cyndaquil and Eevee respectively.

Celebi had also started to appear more often and she helped restore parts of the forest, which had been damaged by Radcliff and also told me that word of what had happened in the forest was spreading. Other forests and any place with a large Pokemon population were also banding together to solve problems.

Humans had also started talking about the mysterious Quilava with a Blue Flame and how he had inspired Pokemon to work together, which had led to a decrease in Pokemon poaching.

It also led to Pokemon migrating to the forest. Every year around mating season Pokemon from across the land would come to the Forest, as they knew that it would be a safe place to have their young without the threat of poachers and trainers taking them away.

I now stand outside Me and Cynder's home which is just opposite of the cave where Clive and Shade stay. The children get on great with each other and everyone was happy.

Life has never been so great.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- "Well that's that done."<strong>

**Craig- "Yeah, I think it's a good ending to the story."**

**Cynder- "So what is the poll result then, I want to know if we are getting a sequel."**

**Clive- " Same"**

**Me- "Albright, im closing the poll…. Now!"**

**Shade- "And the result is….."**

**Me- "Well only two people voted."**

**Everybody faceplants.**

**Craig- "Okay so what is the result then."**

**Me- "One vote for a sequel, One vote for My Little Pony."**

**Cynder- "Dammit so how do we solve that."**

**Me- "The only way to choose between two choices."**

**Clive- "Does it involve very precise calculations to decide which story will get the most reviews and views and also which would be easier to write?"**

**Me-" No, im using Eeny, meeny, miny, moe"**

**Shade- "Seriosuly?"**

**Me- "Yes so.. Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, catch the tiger by the toe if it squels let him go Eney, meeny, miny, moe."**

**Craig- "So what is it to be then?"**

**Me- "It is a sequel!"**

**Everybody- "Yes!"**

**Me- "But to be fair to the other person who voted, the other choice may be done in the future."**

**Craig- "But until then BlueFireKnight will have to go and start planning the sequel so bye folks"**

**Meerkat (Remember him) – "Simples!"**

**Me- "Dammit him again."**

**Craig- "I'll do it this time."**

**Craig fires a flamethrower at the meerkat setting him on fire.#**

**Shade- "That's a bit harsh."**

**Me- "No it's not he's persitant he will be back."**

**Craig- "How does he keep getting in here anyway?"**

**Me- "I have no idea."**


End file.
